This thing is killing me
by Hakuya Cherry
Summary: Perasaan yang ditarik ulur, pacuan kuda pada dada/Kagome bersumpah bahwa Inu Yasha cinta matinya/Kagome nee-sama/"Sesshoumaru."/Happy reading/ RnR please
1. Chapter 1

Desclaimer ~ Rumiko Takahashi

.

Fict ini **JAUH** dari kata sempurna

.

Saya tidak mendapatkan materil apapun dari pembuatan fict ini

.

.

.

 **This thing it's killing me** presented by **Hakuya Cherry**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Perasaan yang ditarik ulur. Pacuan kuda pada dada, dan kupu-kupu yang mendesak dalam lambung. Seumur hidup Sesshoumaru belum pernah merasakan hal itu. Baginya, segala hal tentang cinta terasa memuakkan dan menjijikkan. Namun ketika tangan halus itu menggenggamnya erat, hazel nut yang menatap rapat, dan bibir tipis yang terasa lezat. Jangan salahkan nalurinya yang mulai terpikat.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kagome berani sumpah jika Inu Yasha adalah cinta matinya, yang didapatkan dengan perjuangan jatuh bangun berat. Namun ketika iris dengan warna sama itu menatapnya lekat, memikat dan penuh hasrat, Kagome tak lagi bisa menjamin jika jantungnya tak menabuh genderang dengan hebat. Dalam sekejab pria itu mengjungkir balikkan pertahanan Kagome yang sudah ia bangun kuat**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

"Tidak apa-apa, _Jii-san._ Dia hanya demam. Aku akan memberikan ramuan untuknya, letakkan pada dahinya lalu kompres menggunakan air hangat. Suhu tubuhnya akan turun perlahan-lahan."

Kagome melempar senyum, tangannya sibuk memilah daun obat pada keranjang anyaman bambu yang ia bawa kemudian memberikan beberapa lembar daun pada sepasang suami istri yang menatapnya penuh harap.

"Terima kasih, Kagome- _sama_." Si kepala rumah tangga mengusap peluh pada dahinya, tangan kanannya merogoh saku _kimono_ biru tuanya lalu menyodorkan tiga buah koin pada Kagome.

"Tidak perlu, _Jii_ - _san_ ," Kagome menolak halus, ia kembali melempar senyum tulus. "Keichi- _kun_ sering membantuku mencari tanaman obat di hutan." Miko cantik itu kemudian berdiri bersiap undur diri dari rumah orang tua Keichi.

"Bila terjadi sesuatu, jangan sungkan untuk mengatakannya padaku. Aku akan membantu sebisaku."

"Terima kasih, Kagome- _sama_. Anda begitu perhatian pada putra kami." Ibu Keichi mengelus lembut kepala Kagome, itu membuatnya teringat pada Mamanya yang sering melakukan hal yang serupa padanya. Ah ... ia jadi merindukan rumahnya.

"Saya pamit."

Kakinya melangkah pelan, menghentak halus pada rumput yang hanya bisa protes tanpa suara. Napas alam membelai helaian hitam yang menjuntai hingga pinggang, berdesir rendah dalam hatinya yang terluka. Wajah ayunya membuat penduduk desa berpaling menyapa. Hanya bibir tipis yang melengkung ke atas sebagai balasan yang ia tunjukkan pada mereka.

Bunga lili putih terikat rapi, ditaruh dalam keranjang yang ia jinjing di tangan kiri. Senja terlukis di atas mega, _colombus nimbus_ seempuk kapas pada kanvas cakrawala berwarna jingga. Sore yang nyaman untuk menjejakkan hati yang sepi penuh lara.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Inu Yasha, bagaimana kabarmu?" Kagome berucap rendah, suaranya menyatu bersama angin yang membawanya entah kemana, seperti hatinya, yang kosong penuh luka. Ia tersenyum, senyum getir seperti biasa. Ia menangis, untuk kesekian kalinya di lima tahun terakhir, di sore yang sama, di tempat yang sama, dan Kagome tak pernah mau mengingatnya.

Ia terdiam. Merasakan lelehan air mata yang turun melewati pipinya, merutuki waktu yang telah mengubahnya, pribadinya, sifatnya, dan semua hal lain yang masih Kagome ingat. Ini bukan dirinya, yang hanya menangis tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa. Satu hal yang ia harapkan pada Sang Pencipta yaitu untuk menyembuhkan goresan luka itu tanpa meninggalkan garis supaya ia tak kembali menangis.

Kagome menghirup udara, aroma musim semi sudah semakin kentara. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya, menghapus sisa air mata yang berjejak di wajah kemudian memandang langit yang terlihat menantang. Sedikit garis tipis itu terangkat ke atas, Kagome tersenyum. Ia alihkan pandangannya pada pusara tempat suaminya beristirahat, melebarkan senyumnya Kagome berucap, "aku akan selalu mencoba berbahagia di sini." Ia menyentuh dada kirinya, "karena aku yakin kamu akan selamanya bersamaku." Kalimat itu di akhiri dengan senyum lugas yang tegas.

"Ibu, terima kasih kepadamu. Karena telah melahirkan Inu Yasha untukku. Semoga Anda dan Inu Yasha bahagia selalu." Kagome mengelus pusara Ibu mertuanya yang bersemayam tepat di sebelah pusara Inu Yasha, ia meletakkan lili putih yang dibawanya di atas makam Izayoi, seikat lilin lain ia letakkan pada makam Inu Yasha.

"Besok aku akan datang lagi." Ia menyatukan jari, memejamkan matanya sesaat lalu menghirup udara banyak-banyak —untuk paru-parunya yang terasa kosong dan sesak.

 **~…~…~**

"Kagome _nee-sama_!" Rin berlari dari kejauhan membawa sekeranjang penuh buah-buahan dan ikan yang digantung pada ilalang.

Kagome tersenyum menyambut kedatangan gadis tujuh belas tahun itu. Lima tahun telah berlalu. Setahun semenjak meninggalnya Inu Yasha dan Kaede _baa-chan,_ Kagome membawa Rin tinggal bersamanya. Gadis cilik itu telah tumbuh menjadi remaja, dengan rambut hitam yang turun hingga pinggang kecilnya, dan binaran polos yang masih sama. Sesshomaru sering memberi _kimono_ baru untuk Rin, sebelum gadis itu memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang miko dan berpakaian sebagaimana mestinya.

"Banyak sekali, Rin."

Miko penjelajah waktu itu mengambil alih keranjang buah yang dibawa Rin setelah meletakkan keranjang obat miliknya pada pinggiran sumur di depan rumah mereka.

"Dapat dari mana?" Kagome melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah diikuti Rin yang membawa ikan. Diletakkannya keranjang buah itu pada meja rendah di dalam rumah, sedangkan Rin mengambil kayu bakar lalu menumpuknya di tengah.

"Orang-orang di desa memberikannya saat aku membantu mereka mengusir _mononoke_ di dalam gudang penyimpanan beras." Rin meletakkan ikannya di dalam bakul beserta pisau, "lalu ikannya kudapat dari, Kohaku- _kun_." Gadis itu membuat gerakan memutar pada ujung pisau di atas ikan.

"Kohaku- _kun_?" Kagome menoleh menatap Rin dengan pandangan menggoda, "oh dia sudah pulang." Lalu tersenyum setelah melihat rona merah kedua pipi gadis itu.

"Kagome _nee-sama,_ berhenti menatapku." Rin tersipu, ia menutup matanya lalu menangkup pipinya dengan gemas, " _nee-sama_ membuatku malu." Gadis yang akhirnya memilih tinggal bersamanya itu menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, sedikit bergerak ke kiri dan kanan, lalu kepalanya ia gelengkan pelan.

"Yare, yare~ Rin- _chan_ rupanya sudah besar."

" _Nee-chan_ , hentikan!" Miko muda itu buru-buru berdiri lalu ke luar rumah membawa bakulnya untuk mencuci ikan.

"Kupikir besok aku akan ke rumah Sango- _chan_ untuk membicarakan kalian." Kagome sedikit berteriak lalu cekikikan melihat reaksi Rin yang salah tingkah. Indahnya masa muda, kau akan jatuh cinta entah berapa kali hingga kau menemukan orang yang cocok untuk merangkai masa depan bersama, lalu kau akan memimpikan rumah tangga penuh romansa dengan pertikaian kecil yang berakhir guyonan dan rayuan, dan kau akan membayangkan di mana kaki-kaki kecil menapaki lantai rumah dengan tergesa.

Kagome terpaku atas pemikirannya, sekejab ia kembali merasa kosong. Sesak di dadanya mendesak paru-parunya menghirup oksigen banyak-banyak. Ia terdiam, merenung, dan kembali menangisi waktu yang semakin terkikis.

"Ah, Kagome _nee-chan_!"

"Rin!" Kagome beranjak setelah mengusap kasar air matanya, ia mengambil busur dan panah yang diletakkan di sisi pintu rumah.

"Kagome _nee-chan_ , aku tak sengaja menjatuhkan keranjang obatnya ke dalam sumur." Rin menatap Kagome dengan rasa bersalah, sedikit takut jika Kagome akan marah walau rasanya itu tak mungkin.

"Kenapa membawa busur dan panah?" Ia melanjutkan ketika Kagome tak segera memberi jawaban

"Kupikir ada siluman." Miko cantik itu mengendurkan kewaspadaan. "Keranjang obatnya jatuh?" Kagome mendekati sumur, melongokkan sedikit kepalanya, "tak apa, aku bisa mencarinya lagi besok."

"Tapi, _Nee-chan_. Ada beberapa tumbuhan yang sulit ditemukan."

"Tak apa, Rin." Kagome menatap Rin penuh kayakinan, "sekarang cuci ikannya sampai bersih, supaya kita bisa lekas makan malam," putusnya final kemudian kembali masuk ke dalam rumah.

 **.**

 **This thing it's killing me**

 **.**

Surya belum menampakkan sinarnya, pagi masih sangat sejuk dengan sepoi angin yang mampu menggigit tubuh. Suara jangkrik masih riuh di antara semak ilalang yang menjulang, bintang masih nampak di langit malam dan setiap orang masih terlalu enggan untuk menyibak selimut mereka. Pagi yang terlalu buta untuk membuka mata.

Kagome sudah siap dengan _haori_ putih dan _hakama_ merahnya, ia duduk bersila di depan cermin, memasang pelindung kepala berbentuk segitiga anak panah yang ujungnya berada di antara alis dan segaris dengan hidung mancungnya. Pelindung tangan yang berbentuk sama dengan ujung yang berada pada jari tengah. Kagome mengoleskan warna merah muda pada kelopak mata, ia menggantungkan lonceng kecil dengan ujung berbentuk mawar dari bahan perak pada tali _hakama_ di pinggangnya.

" _Nee-chan_ , bukankah ini masih terlalu pagi?" Rin mengucek matanya, ia bertutur dengan suara parau khas orang bangun tidur.

"Tidurlah, Rin. Aku segera kembali." Kagome beranjak, Rin menurut dan kembali masuk dalam selimut. Istri almarhum Inu Yasha itu mengambil panah dan busurnya sebelum keluar rumah.

Suara lonceng kecil di pinggang kirinya mengalun seiring langkah yang terayun, membelah kesunyian bersama suara jangkrik di sawah. Pagi kemarin seorang warga desa kehilangan putrinya, Kagome masih sangat ingat ketika wanita paruh baya itu tersedu di depannya, membuat Kagome tak tega. Langkahnya memasuki rimbun hutan, menjejak jalan setapak sunyi sendirian. Sendirian?

"Aku belum meniup serulingku tapi seorang gadis cantik sudah datang."

Langkahnya terhenti, y _oukai_ penculik gadis di desa menampakkan wujudnya tanpa perlu dicari lama-lama.

"Rupanya kau yang menculik gadis-gadis di desa."

"Aku tidak menculik mereka. Mereka sendiri yang datang padaku lalu menawarkan diri menjadi istriku."

"Pembual."

 _Youkai_ itu tertawa. Tawa meremehkan yang sengaja dibuat-buat, terdengar begitu memuakkan bagi Kagome.

"Tunjukkan wujud aslimu!"

Suara seruling mengalun lembut, memanjakan telinga Kagome untuk sesaat. Miko penjelajah waktu itu mengambil anak panah dan memposisikannya pada tali busur, melesatkan panah itu pada arah suara seruling terdengar.

"Nona, tolong aku!" Di arah berlawanan dari tempat Kagome berdiri terlihat seorang laki-laki tengah berlari, peluh membanjiri dahi dengan napas tak beraturan.

"Akh." Ia tersandung, tersungkur tepat di bawah kaki Kagome. "Aku dikejar Youkai." Napasnya putus-putus, Kagome menatap awas.

"Kau tak akan bisa lari dariku!" Pada arah yang sama terlihat _youkai_ berbentuk katak yang mengenakan _kimono_ hitam berlari ke arah mereka.

"Miko _-sama_ , tolong aku." Pemuda itu berdiri, berlindung di belakang punggung Kagome.

"Serahkan pemuda itu padaku, dia telah lancang masuk istanaku dan berusaha mencuri hartaku."

"Nona, aku hanya pemuda miskin yang kelaparan."

"Tenanglah, Tuan. Serahkan dia padaku." Kagome melempar senyum manis hingga matanya terlihat menyipit.

"Kau sudah kuperingatkan, Miko!" Siluman itu mencabut pedangnya yang tersampir di pinggang.

Kagome melesatkan anak panahnya tepat ke arah siluman itu. Panah menembus tubuh gempalnya membuat siluman itu menjerit kesakitan lalu tubuhnya berubah menjadi debu.

"Terima kasih, Miko- _sama_." Pemuda itu bersujud dan dibalas senyum Kagome dengan tulus.

Kagome berlutut menyentuh pundak pemuda itu dengan lembut. Si pemuda menyeringai jahat, sebelum pemuda itu beranjak dari posisinya aliran _reiki_ tiba-tiba menyengatnya.

"Enyahlah." Suara rendah Kagome terdengar mengerikan.

"Arrgh!"

Pemuda itu menjerit lalu berlari menjauh, tubuhnya terbakar. Ia berguling-guling pada tanah berharap api itu segera padam.

"Tipuanmu terlalu murahan." Kagome mendengus ia berjalan mendekati mayat pemuda itu yang sudah berwarna hitam.

Tanpa Kagome sadari pemuda itu menyeringai bersamaan dengan sesuatu yang keluar dari tanah lalu menyerangnya tepat di punggung menembus hingga ke dada kanannya.

"Ugh!" Spontan Kagome memegangi lubang pada dadanya yang berdenyut nyeri.

"Kau cukup pintar tapi sayang pertahananmu tak cukup baik." siluman berbentuk belalang sembah itu menjjlati bibirnya.

"Oh kau lama sekali, Kamamaru. Terlambat sedikit saja mungkin aku sudah mati di tangan wanita ini." Pemuda itu bangkit dari posisinya, tubuhnya mulai berubah dimulai dari perutnya yang mengembung besar lalu wajahnya melebar dengan mulut yang nyaris menyentuh mata.

"Maaf, Gamamaru. Aku hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat. Kau harus mencoba isi tubuh wanita itu, rasanya sangat enak."

Kagome memandang marah pada dua siluman yang telah melukainya. Ia ceroboh karena mengendurkan pertahanan, reinkarnasi Kikyou itu mencoba berdiri dengan kaki yang bergetar. Ia mengambil panahnya lalu membidik ke arah Kamamura dan Gamamura yang masih asyik tertawa. Panah melesat melewati mereka, kedua siluman itu kembali tertawa.

"Ke arah mana kau membidik, Nona?" Gamamura tertawa mengejek, "kudengar bila siluman memakan daging miko yang masih muda maka siluman itu bisa awet muda."

"Benarkah itu, Gamamura? Itu artinya aku sudah bisa awet muda karena aku memakan isi tubuhnya tadi." Kamamura ikut tertawa, ia bersiap pada posisi menyerang.

Kagome kembali mengambil anak panahnya ia sudah siap membidik tepat di kepala Gamamura, "benarkah? Kupikir katak dan belalang seharusnya saling membunuh, tapi yang terjadi pada kalian malah berbeda."

"Sialan kau!" Gamamura menjulurkan lidahnya, Kagome berguling ia berhasil menghindar tapi Gamamura kembali menjulurkan lidahnya hingga mengenai lengan kiri Kagome. _Haori_ miko itu terbakar racun hingga mengenai kulit lengannya, racun menyebar membuat kulit Kagome melepuh. Kekasih Inu Yasha itu melesatkan satu buah anak panah tepat ke arah Gamamura.

Panah Kagome mampu ditangkap, "menyerahlah, Miko. Ka—ARRGH!" Gamamura menjerit ketika panah yang dialiri _reiki_ itu menyengatnya, tubuh Gamamura gosong. Kamamura yang melihatnya langsung menyerang Kagome, ia melompat dan menggores kaki Kagome dengan lengannya yang tajam.

"Berani sekali kau menyakiti Gamamura, Wanita Sialan!"

Kagome terjatuh ia menopang tubuhnya menggunakan busur panahnya. Napasnya tersenggal, darah dari dadanya terus mengalir menembus _haori_ putihnya, ditambah luka pada kedua kakinya membuat Kagome sulit bergerak.

"Biarkan aku saja yang membunuhnya, Kamamura. Wanita Sialan itu sudah berani menyengatku dengan _reiki_ dua kali." Gamamura memcoba berdiri, mata merah dengan tubuh berwarna hitam membuat penampilannya terlihat sangar. Katak itu menakutkan dan menggelikan di saat yang bersamaan.

"Kau masih hidup, Gamamura? Syukurlah."

Gamamura menjulurkan lidah beracunnya, kali ini Kagome tak bisa lagi menghindar. Miko itu sudah pasrah atas kematian yang menjemputnya begitu cepat. Belum sempat lidah Gamamura menyentuh Kagome, tubuh siluman itu tiba-tiba terbagi menjadi tiga. Teriakan pilu Gamamura menjadi suara terakhir yang ia dengar sebelum siluman itu berubah menjadi debu.

"Gamamura!" Kamamura menjerit melihat temannya yang mati di depan mata. Siluman belalang itu menghilang di balik tanah, membuat dirinya tak bisa terdeteksi.

Mata Kagome menyipit berusaha menyatukan _pixel_ yang mulai mengabur, tubuhnya melemah ia kehilangan banyak darah. Sepintas yang miko itu lihat hanya helaian silver yang indah berkibar bersama surya yang mengintip di balik mega, semua yang ia lihat memutih lalu menghitam hingga ia tak bisa melihat apa-apa.

"Inu ... Yasha," lafalnya terpatah sebelum ia kehilangan kesadaran.

~…~…~

"Syukurlah aku bisa lepas dari siluman itu." Kamamura mengatur napas, ia sekarang berada di dalam jantung hutan berdekatan dengan markas mereka, "apa siluman itu tidak memgejarku? Mungkin ia kehilangan jejakku karena aku masuk ke dalam tanah."

"Jangan berkata seperti itu."

Kamamura melompat ia memasang kuda-kuda siaga, bersiap menyerang. Mata besarnya melebar ketika mendapati siluman itu berhasil mengejarnya.

"Kau —" kata terakhirnya sebelum kepalanya terpisah dari tubuhnya. Gerakan siluman itu begitu cepat hingga membuat Kamamura tak sempat menghindar bahkan siluman belalang itu tak melihat kapan siluman itu menyerang.

Penghalang pada jantung hutan menghilang, ilusi yang membuat mata orang awam melihatnya sebagai hutan pada umumnya ternyata adalah istana yang megah. Siluman itu bisa melihat beberapa gadis-gadis dari desa melalui ujung mata emasnya sedang berada di dalam istana. Mereka mengenakan _kimono_ mewah dengan campuran bedak yang dipoles tebal pada muka.

"Aku berada di mana?"

"Kenapa aku berpakaian seperti ini?"

"Apa yang sudah terjadi?"

Pertanyaan nyaris serupa diucap dari bibir gadis lain, siluman itu segera beranjak pergi. Ia tak mau jika sampai para manusia itu melihatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kagome _nee-chan_ lama sekali. Tadi subuh ia bilang akan segera kembali." Rin terlihat gusar, berkali-kali gadis itu berjalan keluar masuk rumah dengan perasaan khawatir yang terlalu kentara. Sesekali ia menggigiti kuku pada ibu jarinya guna mengusir rasa gundah dalam hatinya.

"Ah, Sesshoumaru- _sama_!" Rin berteriak gembira, senyum sumringah tercetak pada paras ayunya. "Kagome _nee-sama_!" seketika senyuman pada wajah Rin pudar, miko muda itu berlari menghampiri sang master dengan perasaan kalut yang luar biasa.

"Apa yang baru saja terjadi? Kenapa Kagome _nee-sama_ terluka? Apa lukanya parah?" Rin mengambil alih panah dan busur Kagome dari Sesshoumaru sambil melemparinya pertanyaan yang terlampau banyak bagi Kakak tiri Inu Yasha itu.

"Rin, diamlah." Satu kata dari Penguasa Wilayah Barat itu mampu menghapus segala pertanyaan lain di dalam otaknya. Sifat Rin yang penurut pada Sesshoumaru masih sama, gadis yang pernah mengikuti perjalanan Sesshoumaru mencari Naraku saat masih kecil tersebut tentu ingat jika _Daiyoukai_ itu tak menyukai kebisingin.

Rin membuka pintu rumahnya, mempersilakan Sesshoumaru masuk. Miko muda itu segera menggelar _futon_ kemudian Sesshoumaru meletakkan tubuh Kagome di atasnya.

"Astaga! Dadanya berlubang." Gadis itu cepat-cepat mengambil baskom dari kayu yang berisi air, ia membuka _haori_ Kagome memperlihatkan lubang menganga di dadanya. Napas miko cantik itu satu, dua, terlihat kesulitan dan Rin paling tak tega melihat miko kesayangannya terluka.

"Aku akan ke luar," Sesshoumaru berucap kemudian, suaranya dalam penuh ketenangan.

Rin terlalu berkonsentrasi pada luka Kagome hingga ia tak tahu jika Penguasa Wilayah Barat itu meninggalkan mereka berdua. Jemari lentiknya menggenggam kapas dengan bergetar, bibirnya menggumam ' _kau akan baik-baik saja, Nee-chan_ ' secara berulang-ulang. Miko muda itu mengambil tumbukan akar obat pada lesung kayu lalu membalurkannya pada luka di dada Kagome. Hal yang sama ia lakukan pada kedua kaki Miko penjelajah waktu tersebut.

Tubuh Rin mengejang, ia ketakutan. Tangannya penuh darah dan kekhawatirannya memuncak hingga batas, gadis itu menangis dengan suara pilu yang begitu menyakitkan. Ia membebatkan kain bersih pada dada Kagome lalu beralih pada luka di lengan dan kakinya, gadis itu juga mengompres dahi Kagome dengan air hangat. Ia juga telah mengganti _haori_ dan _hakama_ Kagome dengan _yukata_ bermotif teratai, tak lupa juga untuk melepaskan pelindung kepala dan pergelangan tangan Kagome.

Dahi miko cantik itu mengerut kesakitan, bibirnya bergetar dan suhu tubuhnya naik secara perlahan. Napasnya tertatih, ia terlihat lemah dan cantik di saat yang bersamaan. Rin mencuci tangannya di luar dan ia menemukan Sesshomaru berdiri di depan rumah.

"Sesshoumaru- _sama_ , sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi?" Rin berjalan mendekati sang master yang masih berdiri tak tergoyahkan, bagai menantang surya yang tengah bersinar.

"Rin- _sama_ , tolong saya!" Seorang wanita paruh baya berpenampilan kuyu menghampiri mereka, "tolong putri saya."

Rin sedikit ragu ia bingung antara harus menemani Kagome yang sedang terluka atau menolong wanita tua itu. Matanya bergerak gusar memandang ke segala arah asal tak menatap wanita tua itu.

" _Etto_... ano," Miko muda itu bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Rin," suara Sesshoumaru kembali menggema mengalihkan peraduan gadis itu pada silver yang sempurna, "pergilah." Rin tersenyum lalu mengangguk setelahnya. Gadis itu kembali masuk ke dalam rumah mengambil busur dan panahnya juga keranjang obat yang isinya seadanya.

"Ayo kita pergi. Sesshoumaru- _sama_ tolong jaga Kagome _nee-sama_." Kalimat terakhir gadis itu sebelum ia berlalu.

Sesshoumaru mengambil napas dalam, sepasamg madu miliknya menatap mentari yang tingginya hampir mencapai ujung tombak. Panas mulai mendera, beberapa burung terbang keluar sangkar mereka guna mencari makan.

Ia berbalik menatap rumah yang ditinggali istri almarhum adik tirinya bersama Rin selama lima tahun terakhir. Ini bukan kali pertama Sesshoumaru datang ke sini, ia sudah sangat sering, hanya saja biasanya ia berkunjung saat penghuni rumah tidak berada di tempat atau ketika hanya Rin yang berada di sana.

Kaki kokohnya melangkah mantab memasuki rumah, bau anyir darah yang menyambutnya pertama, lalu tubuh Kagome yang terkulai dengan napas satu, dua yang terlihat sulit. Wanita itu bahkan membuka mulut untuk meraup udara tambahan.

Peluh melewati pelipisnya dan menetes menimpa helai hitamnya, rambutnya lepek karena keringatnya. Sesshoumaru mendekat mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kagome yang tak sadarkan diri. Ia mengambil kain di atas dahi Kagome lalu mencelupnya pada baskom yang berisi air hangat di samping kepala gadis itu dan meletakkannya kembali pada dahi adik iparnya setelah memerasnya.

"I ... nu—" napas gadis itu tertahan, bibirnya naik turun tak beraturan, "Yasha," lanjutnya di antara geraman kesakitan.

Sesshomaru hanya melihatnya dalam diam. Miko yang sungguh kasian, batinnya mengatakan. Kakak tiri Inu Yasha itu hendak meraih kain pengompres kembali sebelum tangan lain mencengkramnya kuat.

"Jangan pergi," Kagome terisak dan Sesshoumaru memandangnya dalam diam. "Inu Yasha, kumohon." mata _hazel-nut_ Kagome terlihat sayu saat memandang Sesshoumaru, cengkraman pada lengan Penguasa Wilayah Barat itu mengendur bersamaan dengan iris Kagome yang mulai kembali terpejam, "jangan pergi."

Sesshoumaru hendak melepaskan genggaman tangan Kagome pada lengannya ketika dirasa genggaman itu mulai kembali menguat seolah menyuruhnya untuk tetap berada di sana, dengan posisi yang sama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rin berjalan di sepanjang aliran sungai di pinggir hutan, keranjang obatnya terisi penuh dengan tanaman herbal. Miko muda itu meletakkan busur dan panahnya di tepi sungai sedangkan ia mencuci semua daun dan akar sebelum ia mencuci wajahnya yang lelah.

"Rin!" Miko muda itu mengedarkan pandangan mencari sumber suara orang yang memanggilnya.

"Ah, Kohaku- _kun_!" Rin mendongak dan melambaikan tangan ketika melihat Kohaku yang menunggangi Kirara terbang di atasnya.

"Sedang apa?" Adik dari Sango itu menyuruh Kirara turun berpijak di atas tanah.

"Mencari tanaman herbal." Kohaku melirik pada keranjang yang Rin genggam.

"Banyak sekali, Rin? Bukankah nanti akan mengering?"

"Emh," Rin menjawab dengan gelengan, "Kagome _nee-sama_ sedang terluka."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya." Rin mengangguk, ia meletakkan keranjangnya di sebelah Kirara lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sana, Kirara melompat ke dalam pangkuan Miko muda itu yang hanya membalasnya dengan senyum menawan dan elusan di kepala.

"Kau dari mana?" Rin bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan, Kohaku mengambil duduk tepat di selebah Rin yang mengusap Kirara, hewan kuning itu terlihat menikmati hal yang miko itu lakukan.

"Aku membantu Miroku- _nii_ membasmi siluman yang mengganggu penduduk di desa sebrang."

"Aaa," Rin menggumam pelan, gadis itu menyisir lembut bulu halus milik Kirara, "Kohaku- _kun_ , aku harus—eh?" Rin cepat-cepat menoleh ketika pundaknya terasa sedikit berat, mata coklatnya melebar mendapati kepala Kohaku yang menyandar nyaman, dengkuran halus lolos di antara kedua bibir pemuda itu. Kohaku tertidur.

" _Are_? Bagaimana ini?" Matanya menatap ke sekitar, di pangkuannya Kirara juga telah tertidur tenang. Ia tak tega untuk membangunkan, tapi di sisi lain ada Kagome yang membutuhkan pertolongan juga Sesshomaru yang pasti sudah menunggunya dengan bosan.

"Mungkin sebentar saja tidak apa-apa." Rin mengulas senyum manis, ia memandang Kohaku yang terpejam, raut wajahnya kelelahan, butiran keringat membanjiri dahinya. Miko muda itu kemudian mengusapnya dengan ujung lengan _haori_ -nya, Kohaku sedikit terusik lalu dahinya mengernyit. Surya sudah tepat berada di atas kepala, siang ini terik tapi tak sepanas hati miko muda itu yang terus tersenyum menimang sesuatu.

Kohaku menggumam dan bergerak gusar, Rin menoleh melihat raut mukanya yang sedang merasa tak nyaman. Ia mendongak menatap sinar cerah mentari yang menghujani mereka. Gadis itu merentangkan tangan menghalangi sinar memantul di atas wajah Kohaku, dan pemuda itu kembali terpejam dengan tenang.

 **.**

 **This thing it's killing me**

 **.**

Pias cahaya senja terlukis di langit jingga memantul di atas air bergeming tanpa suara, ilalang terayun searah hempasan angin di tubuh mereka, rumput bergoyang menatap iri bulan congkak yang tercetak di atas mega.

Hari sudah sore ketika Sesshoumaru masih berada di tempat yang sama, keadaan yang sama dan posisi yang sama. Ia ingin melepaskan genggaman tangan Kagome pada lengannya, tapi setiap ia melakukannya Kagome akan merintih kesakitan yang membuat _Daiyoukai_ itu iba.

Tangan Kagome terasa halus di atas permukaan kulit Sesshoumaru, genggaman wanita itu terihat lemah, putus asa sekaligus pasrah. Sesshoumaru tak memungkiri jika tangan Kagome adalah tangan wanita pertama yang mampu menggenggamnya begitu lama, walau kenyataannya Kagome tak sadar tangan yang ia pegang adalah tangan milik kakaknya bukan suaminya.

Sesshoumaru menghela napas dalam untuk yang kesekian kalinya di hari ini, ia mulai bosan menunggu Rin yang tak kunjung datang. Diam-diam ia menyesali keputusannya yang menyuruh gadis itu pergi.

Aroma khas milik Rin membaur bersama udara hingga sampai tercium hidung tajamnya, tak lama setelah itu pintu menjeplak terbuka dan suara Rin masuk ke gendang telinganya. Sesshoumaru diam memerhatikan gerak-gerik miko muda itu yang terlihat gusar, ada raut muka bersalah dan menyesal tercetak jelas di wajah ayunya.

"Sesshoumaru- _sama_ , maaf." Gadis itu menunduk, jemarinya memainkan ujung lengan pada _haori_ putihnya.

"Hn," Sesshoumaru menggumam, ia mengendus aroma lain yang datang bersama Rin.

"Aku akan mengganti perbannya." Rin berjalan mendekat mendapati lengan ber- _tatto_ taring milik Sesshoumaru di genggam Kagome erat. Ia menatap Penguasa Wilayah Barat itu dengan pandangan bertanya yang hanya dibalas lirikan sepasang madu pada Kagome dan lengan pria itu secara bergantian.

Seolah mengerti maksud lirikan Sesshomaru, Rin meraih tangan Kagome, memisahkannya dari lengan kekar _Daiyoukai_ tersebut.

Tangan Kagome kembali bergerak seolah ingin menggapai sesuatu yang terlepas, kelopak matanya terbuka menampakkan iris _hazel-nut_ yang menatap penuh luka. "Kumohon ..." suara Kagome serak tubuhnya kembali bergetar, "tetaplah di sini." ia berbisik pelan menahan rasa sakit di seluruh badan.

" _Nee-chan_ , Rin tak akan ke mana-mana," Rin berbisik tepat di telinga Kagome, ia menampakkan senyum manis.

Bisikkan Rin tak ia hiraukan, Kagome hanya berkonsentrasi pada sosok putih yang berdiri memunggunginya. Ia akan pergi dan Kagome tak mau jika sampai itu terjadi.

"Aku akan kembali."

Kalimat terakhir Sesshoumaru berhasil membuat seulas senyum untuknya, Kagome kembali memejamkan mata.

Rin memandang tak percaya. Ia takjub, kagum sekaligus heran. Sesshoumaru mau menuruti permintaan Kagome. Apa saja yang baru ia lewatkan? Rin menggeleng. Memutuskan untuk tak memikirkan jawabannya karena sekarang yang terpenting adalah mengobati luka Kagome.

~…~…~

Kohaku menunggu di luar dengan sabar, pasalnya ia tak berani masuk karena Rin bilang Sesshomaru ada di dalam. Cerobohnya dia yang tertidur di waktu yang kurang tepat, _Daiyoukai_ itu pasti akan mencambuknya dengan racun jika tahu alasan Rin pulang terlambat.

Pintu terbuka menampakkan sosok yang baru saja Kohaku pikirkan, wajahnya tenang—seperi Sesshoumaru yang ia kenal. Ia berjalan mendekat dan Kohaku hanya mampu terdiam.

Tubuh Kohaku menegang ketika putra sulung Inu no Taisho melewatinya dan berlalu terbang.

Ah ... ia pikir hari ini ia akan mati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sango sedang mengasah Hiraikotsu-nya ketika si kembar Hikari dan Hikaru berlatih bersama Shippou, sedangkan putra bungsunya duduk di sampingnya menyaksikan kedua kakaknya yang berusaha mengalahkan jurus ilusi milik siluman rubah.

" _Okaa-san_ , itu siapa?" telunjuk kecil Akirra teracung, Sango mendongak dan menemukan sosok Sesshoumaru di sana.

"Sango! Ada urusan apa Sesshoumaru datang ke sini?" Shippou berjalan mendekat, meninggalkan si kembar yang memberengut sebal.

Gerakan Sesshoumaru terlihat anggun saat berpijak membuat wajah si kembar berbinar terang. Sango mempersilakan ia masuk dan menaruh Hiraikotsu-nya. Si kembar mengekor di belakang.

Shippou mencuri dengar pembicaraan sahabat wanitanya dengan kakaknya Inu Yasha, lamat-lamat ia menangkap kata pernikahan dan meminta persetujuan.

Tunggu.

Apa tadi?

Pernikahan?

"Ada apa, Shippou?"

"Gyaaaa!" Shippou terlonjak mendengar suara di belakangnya. "Miroku, kau mengagetkanku."

"Kenapa kau menguping, Shippou? Masuk saja." Suami dari Sango itu menggendong anak lelaki tunggalnya, Akirra terlihat bahagia saat merentangkan kedua tangannya, "Akirra, di mana _Okaa-san_?"

"Miroku, Sango sedang berasama Sesshoumaru!" Kaki kecil Shippo melompat ke pundak Miroku, ia ikut bercokol di samping Akirra.

"Oh dia sudah datang?!" Suara Miroku meninggi, senyum cerah terlihat menghiasi ayah si kembar Hikaru dan Hikari.

"Kenapa kau begitu gembira?"

"Ayo masuk, Shippou. Kau harus mendengar kabar gembira ini secara langsung."

~…~…~

Seminggu kemudian setelah insiden terlukanya Kagome karena serangan Kamamura. Miko cantik itu berhasil melewati masa sekaratnya, cukup sulit memang mengingat luka pada dadanya menembus hingga punggung, beruntungnya serangan Kamamura tidak mengenai bagian vital, ia sangat berterima kasih kepada Rin yang sudah rela bolak-balik menemui Jinenji untuk meminta tanaman herbal.

Kagome tengah berendam, tinggi air sungai hanya sebatas lututnya membuat Miko Penjelajah Waktu itu harus bersimpuh supaya air sungai sampai ke dada. Ia bersandar pada batu besar yang menyembul di tengah sungai, di atas batu itu ia meletakkan _haori_ dan _hakama_ -nya. Tubuh polosnya berselimut air, ia menggunakan akar wangi untuk menggosok badannya.

Kejadian itu sekejab mata, bahkan Kagome ragu jika ia mampu melihatnya dengan jelas. _Youkai_ yang terlempar, sayatan pedang, teriakan memilukan lalu bayangan putih yang terbang. Wanita itu hanya mampu berkedip, otaknya sibuk me- _resume_ ulang detil kejadian barusan.

"Kau mengendurkan pertahananmu lagi, Miko." suara itu terasa familiar bagi Kagome, ia menoleh cepat mengintip di balik batu tempatnya bersandar. Sesshoumaru menatapnya tangannya sibuk menyarungkan pedang pada tempatnya, ia menjinjing bungkusan berbentuk kotak pada tangan kirinya.

"Aaa, terima kasih," Kagome merespon setelah mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya. Ia bergegas meraih pakaian miliknya lalu memakainya.

Sesshoumaru masih menatapnya, tubuh kurus Kagome yang terbungkus pakaian miko dengan pipi yang kini kelewat tirus. Wajahnya masih pucat dengan warna bibir putih seperti mayat.

" _Kimono_ baru untuk, Rin?" Miko cantik itu mendekat lalu mengambil panah dan busurnya yang ia letakkan di tepi sungai.

Sesshoumaru hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, _Daiyoukai_ itu berjalan di depan sedangkan Kagome mengikutinya dari belakang. Mereka berjalan dalam diam, Kakak Inu Yasha itu memang dikenal pendiam berbeda dengan Inu Yasha yang bermulut tajam, Sesshomaru hanya berbicara bila ada sesuatu yang dirasa perlu dan sesuai kebutuhan.

Ya Tuhan. Ia baru ingat jika selama sakit lengan Sesshoumaru selalu ia genggam bahkan Kagome tak mengijinkannya ke mana pun dan menyuruhnya untuk tetap menemaninya. Miko itu bersumpah jika saat itu yang ia lihat adalah sosok Inu Yasha yang ia rindukan bukan Sesshoumaru sang kakak ipar. Waktu itu Kagome melihat Inu Yasha menebas Gamamura, sorot matanya khawatir seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Ia bahkan merasakan tubuhnya melayang dan dihempaskan di atas kapas, Inu Yasha berada di sampingnya, mengelus lembut kepalanya, melempar senyum hangatnya. Ketika tangan itu mulai menjauh Kagome meraihnya, menggenggamnya kuat memintanya untuk tetep bertahan, ia merasa nyaman hingga ia enggan untuk melepaskan.

"Sesshoumaru, maaf untuk yang kemarin." Kagome mengeratkan genggaman pada busurnya, ia sedikit menggigit bagian dalam bibir bawahnya berusaha menghalau kegugupan, "aku tak bermaksud—"

Gerakan Sesshoumaru yang berbalik cepat mengagetkan wanita itu, ia menatap iris pohon oak milik Kagome. "Hn," hanya gumaman tak jelas yang lolos dari bibirnya, "kau tak akan tahu kapan ia datang dan berlalu. Berhenti menyalahkan waktu. Berhenti bersikap naif."

"Eh?" Kagome terpaku, apa kalimat itu ditujukan padanya?

"Kau bertingkah seperti pengecut."

"Apa maksudmu?!"

"Kukira kau pintar untuk tahu maksud dari kalimat itu, Miko," nadanya menyindir sedikit mengingatkan dan lebih banyak meremehkan.

"Sebenarnya Apa masalahmu?"

Suara daun begesekkan semakin keras terdengar, di ujung batang yang menjulang semut berbaris membawa masuk makanan ke dalam sarang, cicak hutan merayap, bergerilya mencari mangsa. Di sisi lain air sungai mengalir tenang melewati bebatuan, menyembunyikan keganasan ular yang menyantap sarapan.

"Kau bersikap seolah mengerti tentang diriku!" Kagome geram dengan tampang Sesshoumaru yang terlihat tenang, "kau pikir kau itu siapa?"

"Orang bodoh bertambah lagi."

"Jangan memaksaku untuk membakarmu!" Jari telunjuk Kagome menunjuk tepat di hidung mancung Sesshoumaru.

"Seperti kau bisa melakukannya saja." Sesshoumaru mendengus tatapannya mampu menggores harga diri Kagome sebagai orang suci.

Kakak tiri Inu Yasha itu melempar bungkusannya ke arah Kagome yang dengan reflek langsung menangkapnya.

"Kau terlalu sibuk dengan dirimu sendiri hingga tak tahu apa saja yang sudah terjadi."

Kalimat terakhir Sesshoumaru sebelum ia berlalu pergi, Kagome memandangnya penuh kebingungan. Miko cantik itu mengurai ikatan lalu membukanya menemukan pakaian _shiromuku_ di sana. Siapa yang akan menikah? Batinnya bertanya.

Langkah Kagome lebar-lebar terlihat tak sabar, ia membuka pintu rumah dengan kasar. "Rin!" Teriakan Kagome menggema di dalam rumah, membuat miko muda yang sedang duduk manis kaget melihatnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku?" Kagome melempar bungkusannya kuat-kuat membuat isinya terberai di atas lantai.

 _"Nee-chan,_ apa yang terjadi?" Rin memungut kembali pakainnya.

"Kau tidak bilang padaku jika kau dan Kohaku akan menikah! Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku? Jika aku tahu aku akan datang menemui Sango- _chan_ untuk membicarakan pernikahan kalian!"

"Sesshoumaru- _sama_ sudah melakukannya." Kagome bungkam kehilangan kata yang tertahan di tenggorokan, "seharusnya pembicaraan itu terjadi dua minggu lalu, tapi _Nee-chan_ lupa karena seharian berada di makam Inu Yasha- _sama_. Hari berikutnya Sango- _nee_ datang mencari _Nee-chan_ tapi tidak menemukan _Nee-chan_ di rumah, Ia lalu mencarimu hingga ke makam." Rin menatap Kagome yamg terdiam lalu melanjutkan, "Kagome _nee-chan_ terisak membuat Sango- _nee_ mengurungkan niat. Lalu Miroku- _nii_ bersama Kirara pergi ke wilayah barat menemui Sesshoumaru- _sama_ yang sayangnya saat itu tak berada di istana." Rin mendekat menyentuh Kagome di pundak, "Ia bertemu Jaken- _sama_ dan memintanya untuk menyampaikan perihal pernikahanku dan Kohaku."

"Minggu lalu Sesshoumaru- _sama_ menepati janjinya untuk datang."

"Rin," Kagome bersuara lirih, "maafkan atas semua sikapku yang menyebalkan." Ia terisak menatap sepasang iris gadis itu dengan pandangan menyesal.

"Tak apa, _Nee_."

"Tidak. Aku sudah keterlaluan, seharusnya aku tak terlaru larut dalam kesedihan dan seharusnya hari ini kau sudah resmi menjadi istri Kohaku- _kun_." Kagome menjambak rambutnya frustrasi. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah, tangisnya pecah dan Rin membawanya ke dalam sebuah pelukan. Ia terlalu lama berada dalam kubangan kesedihan hingga melupakan kebahagiaan orang-orang di sekitarnya, ia hanya ingin dimengerti tanpa mau mencoba mengerti orang lain. Ia bersalah atas tertundanya pernikah Rin minggu lalu, pantas saja saat itu Kohaku pulang. Seharusnya hari itu menjadi hari penting baginya dan juga Rin, tapi ia dengan mudah menghancurkan kebahagiaan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kagome mengerjab karena pandangannya gelap, ia berusaha meneliti keadaan sekitar. Tempat yang asing, berbau anyir bercampur aroma khas tanah yang lembab sehabis hujan.

"Akh," pekiknya merasakan sakit pada bagian kakinya, "Och... apa yang baru saja kuinjak? Rasanya sakit sekali." Kagome berjongkok tangannya meraba permukaan tanah dan menemukan sesuatu di sana. Benda itu panjang dan keras lalu ujungnya meruncing.

"Ah, ini mirip seperti tulang," Kagome kembali berucap, jika dugaannya tak salah maka sekarang ia berada di dalam sebuah lubang.

"Apa ada orang di sana?" Miko cantik itu mendongak melihat langit dengan gumpalan awan yang berjalan di atas kepalanya.

"Tolong aku! Siapapun di sana tolong aku!" Kagome berusaha berjalan ke tepi, tangannya menggapai-gapai berusaha meraba dinding sumur yang licin, lubangnya terlalu dalam dan Kagome tak akan bisa memanjat di atas permukaan dinding yang licin.

"Kumohon tolong aku!" Ia kembali berteriak berharap akan ada seseorang yang mendengar.

Sebuah tangan terlihat berusaha menggapainya dari atas. Sebuah tangan dengan kuku panjang yang tajam dan otot kuat yang tegap. Kagome mengangkat tangan berusaha menggapai tangan itu, ia bahkan berjinjit dan sesekali melompat.

"Tidak bisa, jaraknya terlalu jauh. Mungkin harus menggunakan tali."

"Percayalah," si pemilik tangan bersuara. _Baritone_ yang tegas.

Kagome kembali berusaha menggapai tangan itu, ia melompat lebih tinggi mengerahkan semua sisa tenaganya.

"Ini tidak berhasil, Tuan. Tolonglah cari tali saja!" Kagome berteriak putus asa, ia hampir menangis karena merasa ketakutan, ia lelah dan rasanya ingin segera pulang.

"Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya percaya."

Kagome memegang dada, ia berdoa. Menguatkan hatinya dan juga tekatnya, matanya terpejam merasakan dinginnya udara di sana. Sekali lagi ia mencoba menggapai dan melompat berharap tangannya mampu menangkap uluran tangan itu.

Hup

Tubuhnya terangkat, tangan kekar itu memegangnya erat. Kagome terkesiap ia merasa lega dan bahagia. Cahaya matahari menyambutnya dengan sepoi angin sejuk yang melegakan dada.

Sepasang madu yang menatapnya penuh damba, helaian silver halus yang indah terbias cahaya. Jari mereka bertaut, sedang tangan lain lelaki itu berada di pinggangnya, memeganginya dengan penuh kasih, ujung bibir tipis lelaki itu sedikit tertarik ke atas.

"Akh!" Kagome bangun dari tidurnya, tersadar dari alam mimpinya. Tangannya di atas dada merasakan pacuan kuda di sana, gelembung udara meletup di lambung dan setetes air mata sampai di ujung dagunya.

Ia berhasil menggapainya! Hatinya menjerit gembira.

.

Sayup-sayup Rin mendengar suara tawa anak kecil di alam bawah sadarnya, ia mengucek mata lalu menguap, beradaptasi dengan cahaya.

" _Kagome, kagome kago no naka no tori wa_..." Suaranya makin keras, Rin mulai ragu jika itu adalah suara yang berasal dari alam bawah sadarnya. Miko muda itu beranjak dari _futon_ lalu berjalan keluar rumah.

Beberapa anak desa membentuk lingkaran, mereka saling bergandengan tangan, " _itsu_ _itsu deyaru doake no ban ni_." Seorang gadis yang Rin kenal berada di tengah, ia berjongkok, kedua tangannya menutup mata. Tak lama setelah lagu selesai dinyanyikan Miko cantik itu bergumam.

"Kentaro!"

"Kagome- _sama_ selalu bisa menebak dengan benar," seluruh anak tertawa. Kagome berdiri kemudian melempar senyuman.

"Kelak saat aku sudah besar aku akan mencari istri seperti Kagome- _sama_." Semua anak kembali tertawa.

"Mana bisa, kau 'kan masih kecil."

"Tadi aku bilang saat aku sudah besar."

Tawa kecil lolos dari bibir Miko Penjelajah Waktu, tawanya nyaring senyaring lonceng yang berbunyi di kuil, tawanya ringan seringan kapas yang terempas oleh sang angin, _huzel-nut_ yang berbinar, seperti cahaya yang memantul di atas air. Rin terpaku, ia diam memerhatikan dangan _liquid_ yang berkumpul di ujung mata.

"Ka, kagome _nee-chan_!" gadis itu berteriak membuat semua mata mengalihkan pandangan padanya.

"Rin, ayo ikut main." Kagome mengulurkan tangan, senyum tulus terlukis di wajah ayunya. Senyum tulus yang dulu ikut menghilang bersama kepergian suaminya. Senyum tulus yang sudah lama tak Rin lihat. Senyum tulus yang bahagia.

"Kagome _nee-chan_." Rin berlari tapi tersandung _yukata_ tidurnya, wajahnya tertelungkup. Kagome dan anak desa yang melihatnya segera mendekat, mengerumuninya dengan pandangan iba.

"Rin, kau tak apa?" Miko cantik itu menyentuh bahu Rin, membantunya berdiri.

"Kagome _nee-chan_ ," ucapnya terisak ia mendongak, wajahnya basah, ingus nyari keluar dari lubang hidungnya, ia memeluk Kagome erat tangannya memegang kuat pada lengan Kagome yang tertutup _haori_ , " Kagome _nee-chan_ sudah kembali."

...

Peri hijau menjulang menantang langit yang membentang, hembusan napas alam terasa tenang, ilalang bergoyang, burung di hutan berdendang. Kagome menatap desa dari atas bukit, di sebelahnya ada batu besar sedangkan di belakangnya pohon mahoni berdiri tegak di antara rumput hijau yang tergelar. Tangan kanannya mengeratkan pegangan pada busur kayu _azusa_ , pandangannya menerawang.

Berapa lama ia tenggelam dalam kesedihan? Berapa banyak waktu yang ia habiskan hanya untuk duduk diam? Semua warga di desa berjuang demi keselamatan, keamanan, dan kenyamanannya. Lalu, apa yang sudah ia berikan sebagai balasan? Ia hidup tapi mati, ia bangun tapi tidur, ia melihat tapi buta. Ia menyedihkan persis seperti yang Sesshoumaru katakan.

Pernikahan Rin tujuh hari lagi dari sekarang dan akan diadakan di istana Sesshoumaru, ia tak mau lagi melupakan hari penting ini, oleh karena itu Kagome menyempatkan dirinya untuk membeli kain putih polos dan benang berwarna serupa. Jika Sesshoumaru memberikan _shiromuku_ maka ia harus memberikan _tsuni kakushi_ , ia akan menghiasnya dengan cantik hingga Kohaku akan sangat terpesona pada Rin.

Kagome mengambil duduk tepat di bawah mahoni, busur dan panahnya ia letakkan tepat di sebelah kanan sedangkan keranjangnya ia letakkan di sebelah kiri, miko cantik itu mulai bergumam menyanyikan lagu sembari menyulam.

…

Seluruh isi dunia tahu bila Sesshoumaru paling tidak suka membuang waktunya untuk hal yang tidak penting, tapi seluruh dunia juga tahu bila apa saja yang menyangkut Rin akan menjadi hal yang penting. Bagi _Inu Daiyoukai_ itu diam di istana adalah hal paling membosankan yang pernah ada, ia tak bisa menyaksikan _youkai_ yang bertarung hingga kehilangan nyawa atau ikut pertarungan yang mampu memicu adrenalin—hal yang paling sangat ia rindukan. Biarlah Jaken yang mengurus istana sendiri, lagi pula _youkai_ hijau itu sangat menikmati posisinya saat ini, ia bahkan berkoar dengan mulut lancipnya ke seluruh pelayan istana bahwa ia adalah menteri, penasihat sekaligus abdi yang setia pada Sesshoumaru. Sifat congkak yak tak cocok untuk tubuhnya yang kerdil.

Kemarin ia membawa _shiromuku_ dan hari ini ia mengantarkan _tsuni kakushi_ yang tertinggal, ini semua karena pelayannya yang ceroboh. Sesshoumaru harus rela berbolak-balik dari istana ke rumah miko muda itu. Sebenarnya ia tak mempermasalahkan hal ini, karena ini demi Rin. Terlebih lagi duduk diam di satu tempat bukan ciri khas Sesshoumaru.

Matanya menatap hamparan hijau di bawah kakinya, aroma musim semi sudah tercium sebentar lagi bunga-bunga bermekaran dan baunya akan semakin membuat hidung Sesshoumaru gatal. Lebih baik mencium aroma tumpukan mayat dari pada semerbak wangi yang begitu kuat kala musim semi datang.

 _"Onii-chan_!" Telinga runcing Sesshoumaru bergerak, mata emasnya memicing tajam menatap Kagome yang tengah melambaikan tangan padanya, sudut bibirnya berkedut dan ia mendengus tak suka. Sepertinya miko itu butuh pelajaran untuk memanggilnya dengan benar.

" _Onii-chan_ , apa ka—"

"Miko—"

"Kenapa wajahmu masam sekali?" Gadis itu menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sama seperti lima tahun lalu, Sesshoumaru terdiam, ia berkedip sekali lalu kembali memasang ekspresi datar.

"Apa yang kau bawa?" dibanding menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu, sang _Daiyoukai_ lebih memilih untuk langsung memberikannya pada Kagome dan membiarkan gadis itu melegakan rasa penasarannya.

" _Tsuni kakushi_?" Kagome menatap heran, "tapi aku baru saja mau membuatnya." gadis itu menunjukkan hasil karyanya.

Untuk sedetik mata Sesshoumaru sedikit melebar, sedikit nampak terkejut lalu kembali ke wajah aslinya sebelum miko cantik itu menyadarinya.

'"Apa menurutmu ini bagus?" Sesshoumaru diam tak menunjukkan raut muka berarti bagi Kagome, _Daiyoukai_ itu melirik ke arah lain lalu menarik dagunya ke bawah sekali saja.

"Woaa! Benarkah?" Adik iparnya itu terlalu banyak bertanya dengan inti yang sama dan Sesshoumaru benci bila harus mengulang.

Mata Kagome berbinar senyum tak lekas menghilang dari wajah ayunya, bila dipandang lebih teliti wanita itu mengalami perubahan fisik yang signifikan dibanding saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Dadanya sedikit menonjol di balik _haori_ yang ia kenakan, pinggangnya ramping tercetak di perpotongan pakaiannya yang tertutupi hakama, kelopak matanya cantik dengan sedikit warna merah muda di sana, lalu yang paling mencolok adalah tinggi badannya yang Sesshoumaru rasa sudah setinggi hidungnya.

"Apa ini cocok untukku?" Sesshoumaru kembali ke peraduan ketika Kagome entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri dekat dengannya, jarak wajah mereka mungkin tak kurang dari tiga puluh _centi_ sekarang. Gadis itu mengenakan penutup kepala pengantin wanita yang Sesshoumaru bawa, dan tanpa Sesshoumaru sadari ia mengangguk yang membuat wanita di depannya segera melempar senyum hingga ke mata.

Apa ia baru saja terpesona?

…

Kagome hendak berbalik ketika tiba-tiba tangan Sesshoumaru sudah meraih lengannya dan memberinya tatapan yang Kagome sendiri tak paham.

"Ada apa?" Miko cantik itu bertanya pelan, yang mereka lakukan hanya saling menatap dalam diam. Kagome rasa jika jarak di antara mereka mulai menghilang saat tubuhnya mampu merasakan dinginnya pelindung dada Sesshoumaru, kedua manik mereka saling beradu, genggaman tangan Sesshoumaru pada lengannya terasa sedikit aneh, _Daiyoukai_ itu seolah sedang mengelus lembut permukaan kulitnya dengan ibu jarinya yang berkuku tajam. Perutnya terasa dipelintir, ia dengan sendirinya sedikit mengangkat dagu ketika Sesshoumaru menunduk untuk meraihnya. Jarak mereka semakin dekat dan Kagome rasa ia mulai memejamkan mata.

"Keterlaluan!"

Miko cantik itu tersentak, ia segera menoleh dan mendapati sekelompok pendeta tengah memandang mereka dengan nyalang, salah satunya berjalan mendekat.

"Miko- _sama_ kau ada untuk membasmi siluman bukan untuk jatuh cinta padanya!"

Pendeta itu terus menatap Sesshoumaru, pandangannya turun ke arah tangan _Inu_ _Daiyoukai_ yang masih menggenggam lengan Kagome.

"Demi kebaikanmu, Siluman. Lepaskan tanganmu darinya!"

Kagome berusaha menarik tangannya ketika genggamam Sesshoumaru malah semakin mengerat seperti enggan untuk melepaskan. Pandangan putra sulung Inu no Taisho tetap datar tapi kentara sekali ia seolah menantang, Kagome tahu jika Sesshoumaru bukan tipe orang yang mau mengalah apa lagi dikalahkan, pemuda itu terbiasa melakukan apa saja demi mencapai tujuan.

Kagome mengambil langkah, ia berdiri di antara Sang Penguasa Wilayah Barat dan pendeta yang saling melempar tatapan tajam.

"Maaf tapi Anda telah salah paham terhadap kami," ia berucap sambil menunduk berusaha menjelaskan untuk membuat pendeta itu mengerti.

"Kau mengenakan tudung pengantin dan kau mengatakan aku salah paham?" Pendeta paruh baya itu tak mau mengalah, Kagome merasa jika pandangan si pendeta mampu membolongi tubuhnya.

"Enyahlah sebelum kau terluka," nada Sesshoumaru syarat akan ancaman, tangannya yang bebas bahkan sudah bersiap menyerang.

"Aku peringatkan, Miko- _sama_." Pandangan Pendeta kembali beradu dengan Sesshoumaru, "tak ada siluman yang dapat dipercaya," ucapannya penuh nada yang ditekan kemudian ia melangkah pergi bersama kelompoknya.

Kagome mengembuskan napas lega lalu menyentuh dadanya yang berdetak kencang, dirinya terlalu tegang. Ingatannya terlempar di beberapa tahun silam, bedanya saat itu Inu Yasha tengah dalam wujud manusianya, Pendeta yang menghampiri mereka pun memperingatinya hal yang sama dan sekarang semua itu terasa terulang.

"Sesshoumaru kupikir—"

"Sesshoumaru ini tidak butuh perlindungan darimu." Kagome berbalik melihat tatapan kakak iparnya yang seolah siap membunuhnya. Sesshoumaru yang penuh dengan keseriusan adalah hal yang paling berbahaya.

"Aku tak bermaksud—" tangannya terangkat oleh Sesshoumaru, membuat jarak di antara mereka semakin dekat, kaki Kagome berjinjit karenanya, tangan kiri Kagome berada di atas dada Sesshoumaru berusaha membuat jarak sedikit lebih longgar. Hidung mereka saling bersentuhan, Kagome bisa merasakan napas hangat Sesshoumaru yang menerpa wajahnya.

"Sadari posisimu, Miko." Genggaman di tangannya berubah menjadi cengkraman yang kuat, Kagome terkesiap, "kau telah menghina harga diri Sesshoumaru ini," nadanya rendah penuh amarah.

Miko cantik itu mengalirkan _reiki_ ke seluruh tubuhnya, mengakibatkan angin bertiup kencang, helaian rambut Sesshoumaru berkibar, _kimono_ dan mokomoko kakak Inu Yasha itu terombang-ambing, aliran _reiki_ berwarna kuning mengelilingi tubuh Inu _Daiyoukai_. Kagome membuat perlawanan.

"Akh!" Sesshoumaru semakin mencengkram lengannya kuat, "Sesshoumaru, ini sakit." Kagome berusaha menarik tangannya, kekuatan spiritual gadis itu semakin menipis. Ia kelelahan. Bukan hanya karena mengeluarkan _reiki_ yang terlalu besar tapi juga karena kondisi tubuhnya yang belum pulih benar.

Geraman dalam dada Sesshoumaru semakin keras terdengar menandakan _Inu_ _Daiyoukai_ sedang murka. Kagome menahan napas ketika dilihatnya _tatto_ taring pada kedua pipi Sesshoumaru berubah bergerigi, gigi taringnya memanjang dan tajam, sklera putih itu berubah menjadi sewarna darah dengan iris biru yang menakutkan—menenggelamkan madu manis dalam kematian, _youki_ dan _reiki_ berbenturan. Nyali Kagome menciut bersamaan dengan tenaganya yang hampir habis, rasanya udara semakin menipis padahal angin mengempas tubuh mereka dengan dahsyat, dadanya sesak, ia harus segera keluar dari situasi ini sekarang.

…

Dada Sesshoumaru menabuh genderang amarah, harga dirinya tercebik akibat kelakuan miko itu yang bersikap lancang dengan menengahi permusuhan antara dirinya dan si pendeta. Sesshoumaru tak butuh perlindungan.

"Sesshoumaru," wanita di depannya meringis, matanya menyipit menahan sakit. Miko itu meraih pipi Sesshoumaru dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas, meletakkan ibu jarinya tepat di atas tatto bergerigi lalu melakukan gerakan naik-turun yang terasa lembut. Tatapan _hazel-nut_ menyayu, bibir wanita itu bergetar ketika kakinya semakin berjinjit meraih bibir Penguasa Wilayah Barat. Kagome menyatukan bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman.

Sebenarnya itu hanya permukaan bibir yang saling menempel sebelum hasrat Sesshoumaru terdorong ke luar, ia menggigit bibir Kagome dengan taringnya yang tajam, wanita itu sedikit membuka mulut guna merintih dan Sesshoumaru memanfaatkannya untuk meraup bibir itu lebih dalam. Ia menjulurkan lidah membelai rongga mulut Kagome, mengabsen deretan gigi putih rapi milik adik iparnya, mengajak lidah Kagome berdansa. Kelopaknya terpejam menikmati kegiatan yang ia lakukan, genggamannya melonggar dan digantikan dengan rengkuhan.

Ia bisa merasakan tangan Kagome sedikit menekan bahunya yang lebar sedangkan tangan lainnya menjumput helaian silver yang terurai. Bibir mereka bergerak liar, mengecup menghisap lalu menjilat. Lengannya memeluk posesif, mokomoko ikut melilit tubuh Kagome membawanya lebih dekat. Sesshoumaru mengangkat Kagome, membuat tinggi wanita itu sejajar dengannya. Salah satu lengannya berpindah tempat ke atas tengkuk lalu menekannya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Bunyi kecapan basah menggambarkan nafsu keduanya, tak ada yang mau mengalah, lidah saling beradu, bibir saling menghisap, ciuman mereka kasar namun terasa memabukkan. Sesshoumaru melumat bibir kenyal Kagome, ia bisa merasakan darah wanita itu dari bibirnya yang terluka, tangan Sesshoumaru merayap di punggung kecil Kagome yang seolah menikmati perlakuannya.

Ciuman berakhir ketika Sesshoumaru sedikit menjauhkan bibirnya, mata madu itu menatap wajah wanita yang memerah, hembusan napas yang terengah membelai wajahnya. Lidah pria itu terjulur menjilati permukaan bibir Kagome, bergerak pela dari ujung satu ke ujung bibir lainnya merambat hingga ke pipi, wanita itu sedikit terkekeh geli. Ujung indra peraba Sesshoumaru bergerak menyusuri rahang miko cantik yang menjadi adik iparnya, terus naik hingga ke telinga Kagome lalu melumatnya, menghisap lamat-lamat penuh gairah.

"Ses—" Bibir Sesshoumaru turun ke leher, mengecupnya menggoda, tangan Si Sulung Inu no Taisho menyingkap _haori_ -nya, membuat bahu itu tertimpa cahaya senja, "—shou—" napas pria itu menggelitik di sekitar leher Kagome, hidung Sesshoumaru bergerak seduktif membelai permukaan kulit, "—maru—engh," erangan tertahan lolos dari bibir mungil miko cantik itu ketika Sesshoumaru menggigit pada garis perpotongan lehernya, menghisap kuat membuat tanda lalu menjilatnya.

Sesshoumaru menarik wajah, ia menatap tanda kemerahan itu sebelum membelainya. _Inu youkai_ tersenyum tipis yang lebih pantas disebut menyeringai, iris emasnya menatap Kagome. Wanita itu melempar pandangan sayu, bibirnya sedikit terbuka, raut mukanya pasrah. Pria itu menangkup kedua pipi Kagome, kembali menyatukan bibir mereka, hanya kecupan biasa sebelum Penguasa Wilayah Barat itu berbalik lalu meninggalkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Playlist :_

 _\- Gerua ~ Arijit Singh & Antara Mitra_

 _Nirmala ~ Siti Nurhaliza_

 _Tooi machi no saki de ~ Ai Takekawa_

Area Curhatan Author :

Apa deskripsinya jelas? Atau malah keliatan ribet?

Apa narasinya udah urut? Atau malah berantakan?

Apa Feel-nya kerasa? Atau malah hambar?

Apa kalian bisa mengerti maksud Author di fict ini? Atau malah kalian puyeng pas bacanya?

Sesshoumaru OOC-kah?

Niatnya mau jadiin ini Os eh malah kok pas diketik jadi panjang gini? Author bingung sendiri XD alhasil, dipotong ajalah yah ... Chap 2 nya diketik pelan-pelan karena Author ada project lain juga :3

Ada yang punya Line? Silakan add punya saya 'hanikinayatululya' #promosi XD

Bila berkenan silakan tinggalkan unek-unek kalian di kolom review.

 **Review, please**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disklamer ~ Rumiko Takahashi**

Fict ini jauh dari kata sempurna

Saya tidak mendapatkan materil apapun dalam pembuatan fict ini

 **This Thing Is Killing Me** presented by **Hakuya Cherry**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Perasaan yang ditarik-ulur, pacuan kuda pada dada dan kupu-kupu yang mendesak dalam lambung. Seumur hidup Sesshoumaru belum pernah merasakan hal itu. Baginya, segala hal tentang cinta terasa memuakkan dan menjijikkan. Namun ketika tangan halus itu menggenggamnya erat, hazelnut yang menatap rapat, dan bibir tipis yang terasa lezat. Jangan salahkan bila nalurinya yang mulai terpikat.

Kagome berani sumpah bila InuYasha adalah cinta matinya yang ia dapatkan dengan jatuh bangun berat. Namun ketika iris dengan warna sama itu menatapnya lekat, memikat dan penuh hasrat, Kagome tak lagi bisa menjamin jika jantungnya tak menabuh gendering dengan hebat. Dalam sekejab pria itu menjungkir balikkan pertahanan Kagome yang sudah ia bangun kuat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~OOOoooOOO~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sinar surya menelisik di antara celah kelopak yang terpejam, satu tangan berada di atas paha bersebelahan dengan kepala yang menjadikan paha tersebut sebagai bantal, sedang tangan lain di atas perutnya yang rata. Cuitan burung berdendang mengusik telinga seperti alarm, rumput tergelar bagai tikar dan langit biru terlihat mendamaikan. Elusan halus Kagome rasakan di antara helaian hitam yang terurai. Bergerak lembut, hati-hati, tak mau menyakiti. Aroma kayu-kayuan bercampur mint dan amber menusuk hidung mancung, harumnya menenangkan seolah mampu membuat Kagome melayang.

Kagome membuka mata sedikit menyipit karena mentari menghujani cahaya, helaian silver berembus searah angin adalah hal pertama yang ia tangkap, sudut bibir yang terangkat lalu sepasang iris sewarna senja yang menatap. _Hazelnut_ mulai terpikat.

"Aku di mana?" Kagome beranjak mendudukkan diri di depan pria itu, memandang pohon yang menjulang, ilalang yang bergoyang, kupu-kupu beterbangan di antara bunga _crysanthium_ dan _sweet pea_. Pemandangan yang menyenangkan.

Si pria mengulurkan tangan bercakarnya untuk menjengut rambut Kagome yang hitam, lalu diciumnya helaian itu, menyesap aroma yang menguar. "Baumu harum sekali." Ia memejamkan mata seolah menikmati, bibirnya mengulas senyum setipis kertas yang tak disadari.

Kagome bersemu, ia tersipu malu dengan pipi semerah tomat yang semakin membuatnya terlihat cantik. "Terima kasih." Ia berdiri menjejak kaki pada rumput, menatap matahari yang bersinar anggun dengan sejuta cita yang ada. Kebahagiaan, kenyamanan, ketenangan, dan ia bersyukur masih bisa melihatnya setiap hari. Tangannya terulur menggapai udara—berharap bisa menangkap sinarnya supaya menerangi gelap malam yang melintang, ketika api tak berkobar di atas lilin atau ketika sinar bulan hilang dimakan awan.

Pria bersurai silver ikut berdiri, salah satu lengannya melingkar pada pinggang Kagome yang ramping dan lengan kanannya meraih tangan Kagome, menautkan jarinya di sela jari wanita itu. Dagunya ia letakkan di atas bahu Kagome yang kecil, napasnya merambat di kulit leher hingga telinga.

Kagome menutup mata merasakan hembusan halus napas yang mampu menyulut percikan api, pinggangnya dipeluk posesif seolah menunjukkan kekuasaan pria itu atas dirinya, jemarinya berada di antara tangan yang membungkus erat, seolah pria itu menegaskan bahwa ia adalah miliknya.

Si pria tak dikenal membalikkan badan Kagome membuat mereka berdiri berhadapan, napas beradu penuh nafsu, kilau emas memantulkan cahaya—terlihat bersinar. Lelaki itu mengulas senyum, tangan bercakarnya menyusuri helaian Kagome sebelum mengecup di pucuk kepala—Kagome memejamkan mata. Ia menjauhkan bibirnya, satu kecupan turun ke dahi—membuat Kagome terlena—hanya sekejab sebelum turun pada pertengahan alis di pangkal hidung yang membuat wanita itu pasrah. Sedikit lebih lama dibanding dua kecupan lainnya, tangan si pemuda mengelus punggung dan tangan lain membelai bagian sisi tubuhnya—kedua tangan itu bergerak seduktif penuh gairah yang tertahan.

Tangan Kagome merayap sampai ke dada, merasakan detak jantung yang berbunyi seperti tabuhan genderang _obon_ di musim panas. Ia menyusuri tulang selangka bergerak halus pada bahu lebar yang kokoh, gerakannya naik pada leher besar yang tegap juga terasa gagah. Kagome menahan napas berusaha menghalau pikiran anehnya yang mulai mengambil alih kesadaran.

Si pemilik surai silver menarik wajah, menatap dalam _hazelnut_ yang balik menatapnya. Cukup lama mereka terdiam membuat bunyi gesekkan daun dan debur rumput terempas angin terdengar keras. Mereka hanya saling beradu pandang, mengunci pada satu objek yang begitu indah, menikmati keheningan yang melanda.

Entah mengapa dada Kagome mendadak bergemuruh seperti ombak di lautan yang menerjang karang, suaranya keras sampai ke surga, hatinya damai seolah lara tak pernah ada. Gelenyar kupu-kupu bergerak agresif, perutnya terasa dililit dengan tali tak kasat mata yang menyambung hingga ke hati. Sorak sorai kembang api meletus dalam tubuhnya. Terang, indah, cantik dan itu menyenangkan.

Pemuda di depan Kagome menempelkan dahinya pada dahi sang _miko_ , sepasang emas terpejam, napasnya halus dan tenang. Dadanya naik turun secara konstan, wajahnya damai tak tergurat keraguan. Seperti asa yang terbangun kokoh di antara bencana.

Kedamaian pemuda itu merambat sampai ke perasaan Kagome, seperti virus menular yang sulit dicegah. Wanita itu ikut memejamkan mata, menikmati setiap detik yang terlewati. Hidung mereka bersentuhan, pemuda di depannya sengaja bergerak ke kiri dan kanan, sebelum menarik napas dalam lalu mengembuskannya dengan halus. Kagome membuka mata menembak tepat pada senja yang mendamba, bibirnya sedikit terbuka menyambut sentuhan benda kenyal yang serupa.

 **.**

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome berjengit menatap horror pada dinding coklat beratap jerami yang ia kenali sebagai rumahnya, napasnya tersengal ketika mengulang kembali isi mimpinya. Padang rumput, terik mentari yang bersinar hangat, rengkuhan pada pinggang, kecupan di puncak kepala, hidung, lalu ... Ya Tuhan ia sudah gila jika mengingat silver yang , yang, yang ...

"Kyaaaaaa!" Kagome menjerit kedua tangannya menutup muka, ia luar biasa malu. Mengacak surai hitam panjang yang sudah berantakan, mengelus dada lalu mengatur napas. Ia sudah kembali tenang. Lupakan tentang mimpi konyolnya, sekarang sudah pagi sebaiknya ia bergegas mandi yang semoga saja air sungai mampu membawa pergi ingatan tentang mimpinya. Semoga saja.

"Sesshoumaru?" suara lembut Rin bagai parang yang menghantam dinding kaca, beberapa detik yang lalu Kagome sudah menendang keluar nama itu dari otaknya tapi malah orang lain yang kembali membawanya masuk. Wanita itu menoleh dengan gerakan patah-patah, menatap mata Rin yang melempar pandangan bertanya—ada raut heran sekaligus penasaran. Kagome berkedip sekali, pandangan Rin seolah mampu mengulitinya, rasa gugup tiba-tiba menguasai tubuh dan otaknya sibuk mengubek-ubek jawaban apa yang tepat untuk pertanyaan Rin setelah ini.

" _Ano_ ... _etto_ ," lidahnya kelu tak mampu bergerak, mendadak pita suaranya macet dan otaknya kehilangan semua isinya. Rasanya ia benar-benar ingin menggali lubang yang dalam lalu menguburkan dirinya sendiri di sana.

" _Nee-chan_ bermimpi tentang Sesshoumaru- _sama_?" Lengkungan pada bibir Rin makin melebar, matanya menatap menggoda, kedua tangan yang tadi sibuk melipat _futon_ sekarang bersidekap, seperti ingin menghakimi dan Kagome merasa hari ini dirinya begitu ingin mati.

 **.**

 **~OOOooOOO~**

 **.**

Kagome memejamkan mata, menghirup udara dalam hitungan satu, dua, tiga. Tangannya mengelus rumput yang ia duduki, memandang desa dari tempat tinggi yang ia singgahi. Kedua kakinya diluruskan, panah dan busur di sebelah kiri sedangkan keranjang obat di atas paha.

Ia kembali menghela napas untuk kesekian kali, kepalanya sedikit meneleng mengindikasikan bahwa Kagome tengah melamun. Ingatannya terlempar kala pagi datang, sekitar empat atau lima jam sebelum sekarang. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang Rin lontarkan dan beberapa ucapan yang terasa benar. Rupanya, semua itu cukup mampu mengobrak-abrik keteguhan Kagome dengan alasan-alasan tak masuk akal yang ia buat.

"Ini ketiga kalinya Kagome _nee-chan_ mengigaukan Sesshoumaru- _sama_." Gadis itu beringsut mendekat, sepasang maniknya memojokkan, terlihat berusaha menggali pengakuan.

Kagome gelagapan bahkan ia sampai tak sadar jika sedang menahan napas, "Tidak, Rin. Kau salah paham." _Miko_ cantik itu segera berdiri, berjalan keluar untuk mencuci wajah dan menyadarkannya dari imajinasi.

"Benarkah?" Rin menyusul setelahnya, pandangan bertanya masih menempel pada muka, "aku berpikir, pasti sudah terjadi sesuatu di antara kalian." Kalimat itu di akhiri senyum yang mencurigakan.

"Empat hari. Sesshoumaru- _sama_ duduk di samping _nee-chan_ selama empat hari, menunggu _nee-chan_ hingga sadar, menggenggam tangan _nee-chan_ dengan erat. Sampai aku berpikir apa ada perekat di tangan kalian." Rin bertolak pinggang, kali ini ia benar-benar digerogoti rasa penasaran, "apa Sesshoumaru- _sama_ sudah memperkosamu?"

Kagome berjengit kaget hingga matanya melotot pada batas, menatap tak percaya pada pemikiran gadis remaja itu yang ucapannya mendadak vulgar. "Apa maksudmu, Rin?" ia tak sadar jika suaranya naik satu oktaf. Kagome menerobos masuk, melewati Rin yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Ia akan Bergegas mandi setelah merapikan _futon_ -nya.

"Kumohon katakan sesuatu padaku. Bila Sesshoumaru- _sama_ telah melakukan hal buruk padamu, akan terasa memalukan bagiku untuk menegakkan kepala di hadapanmu." Rin bersimpuh. Tatapan matanya berkaca, ada genangan kecil di sudut sana.

Perasaan egois menggagahi isi hati, Kagome tak mengerti. Saat orang lain sibuk memikirkan keselamatannya, ia malah larut dengan dirinya sendiri. Apa egonya memang setinggi ini? Atau hatinya yang terlalu rapuh hingga ia tak siap untuk berbagi?. Miko cantik itu mengambil napas dalam, mengisi rongga dada dengan udara pagi yang menyejukkan. Surya baru tiba dan rasanya bukan hal baik jika hari ini di awali pertengkaran sepele tak berguna. Ia mengulas senyum sebelum menjawab, "Sesshoumaru tak melakukan apapun padaku," memejamkan mata sejenak, menggulir pada memori ciuman mereka berdua kala itu, "aku baik-baik saja, Rin." Kagome melengkungkan kurva, tatapannya mantab meyakinkan lawan bicara.

"Baiklah," Rin mengalah lalu melanjutkan kegiatan melipat _futon_ -nya yang sempat terjeda, "apa Kagome _nee-chan_ menyukai Sesshoumaru- _sama_?" pertanyaan itu dibiarkan mengambang tanpa jawaban. Hingga sekarang, pertanyaan itu masih terngiang.

 _Apa aku menyukai Sesshoumaru?_

Kagome tahu jika ia telah membohongi gadis polos itu. Tapi sekali lagi egonya membenarkan langkah yang ia ambil. Lagipula, kenapa harus nama Sesshoumaru yang ia sebut? Kenapa bukan InuYasha? Kenapa ia begitu yakin jika pemuda itu adalah Sesshoumaru? Dan … bila itu benar adalah Sesshoumaru, kenapa harus Sesshoumaru? Ia semakin tak mengerti dengan arah hatinya yang seperti daun kering diempas angin. Di sisi lain, ia mulai berpikir bahwa yang memulai langkah pertama adalah dia. Bukan Sesshoumaru. Pria itu tidak salah, dan mungkin siapapun lelaki itu pasti akan membalas ciuman seorang wanita yang bergerak terlebih dulu.

 _Apa aku terlalu agresif?_

Ah ... hatinya sedikit tercubit jika memang siapapun wanita itu maka Sesshoumaru akan membalas ciumannya. Tapi bila dipikir lagi, Kagome mencium Sesshoumaru karena ia sedang terdesak. Pasalnya, saat itu Sesshoumaru benar-benar marah dan nyaris masuk pada mode wujud silumannya, lalu yang Kagome ingat, ia selalu mengecup InuYasha tepat di bibir ketika ia bertransformasi. Terbukti hal itu mampu mencegah darah silumannya menguasai raga, mungkin berlaku juga pada Sesshoumaru—pikirnya saat itu sebelum dengan lancang mencium bibir milik sang kakak ipar.

 **Kakak ipar.**

 _Aku pasti sudah gila!_

Mungkin sedikit berbagi cerita dengan sahabat bisa menjadi obat penat, jadi setelah bertingkah nyaris seperti orang gila dengan menjumputi rumput di sampingnya karena kesal, Kagome lekas beranjak pergi menuju kediaman pemilik _Hiraikotsu_ itu.

 **.**

 **~OOOooOOO~**

 **.**

Sango sedang meracik racun kalajengking di teras rumah ketika putri kembarnya berlatih bersama, tak ada Shippou di sana (sepertinya siluman rubah itu tengah absen untuk sekolah ilusinya) saat Kagome datang dan mengempaskan pantatnya di sebelah Sango. Ibu dari tiga anak itu menoleh lalu mendapati senyum Kagome yang terkesan dipaksakan.

"Kagome- _chan_!" Ibu si kembar segera menyudahi kegiatannya, ia tersenyum sumringah menyambut sang sahabat. Lekas-lekas ia mencuci tangan dan menyimpan mangkuk dari batok kelapa yang berisi racun ke dalam rumah, menaruhnya di tempat yang aman supaya si kembar dan putranya tak mampu menemukannya.

"Lama tak bertemu, Kagome-chan." Istri Miroku itu keluar dengan membawa keranjang berisi buah dan segelas ocha, ia menyerahkan gelas itu pada Kagome yang segera meneguknya. Sango mengambil duduk tepat di sebelah Kagome, di antara mereka ada keranjang buah.

"Hanya ingin melihat si kembar. Di mana Akirra?" Kagome memandang putri seiras Sango yang sedang berlatih menggunakan senjata, terlihat Hikaru mendominasi serangan sedangkan Hikari berusaha bertahan dan melawan. Senjata milik Hikaru terayun, nyaris memenggal kepala milik Hikari jika saja ia tak segera menghindar.

"Bersama dengan Miroku, belajar berburu." Sango ikut menatap kedua putrinya, rupanya Hikari sedang memarahi Hikaru karena serangan tadi yang hampir melenyapkan nyawanya. Tanpa sadar Sango terkikik geli.

"Tak terasa, mereka sekarang sudah besar," Kagome berujar, lengkungan kurva tergambar di wajahnya. Gelas _ocha_ -nya sudah ia letakkan di sampingnya. "Rasanya waktu berlalu begitu cepat, seolah baru kemarin aku bertemu dengan kalian, mencari bola empat arwah dan melawan Naraku. Entah kenapa aku begitu merindukan saat itu."

 _Miko_ penjelajah waktu mendongak, langit biru cerah menyambut bersama gumpalan awan yang terlihat empuk. Kembali ia menatap putri sahabatnya, kali ini mereka bertarung dengan tangan kosong, Hikari memiting ke belakang tangan Hikaru lalu menjadikan punggung saudaranya sebagai pijakan, ia melompat sambil membanting tubuh Hikaru. Hikaru segera berdiri kemudian berlari menyerang Hikari, ia menunduk ketika kaki kanan Hikari mengayun dan tepat saat itu kepalan tangan kanan memukul tepat di bawah dagu Hikari, membuatnya terhuyung ke belakang sembari memegangi dagunya.

"Rasanya sudah lama sekali." Sango mengambil satu buah pisang, ia mengupas kulitnya lalu menikmati manis buah itu.

"Huh?" Kagome menoleh, alisnya terangkat mengekspresikan wajah bingung.

"Sudah lama sekali kita tidak duduk bersisihan seperti ini," ia menjawab setelah menelan kunyahannya.

Hati Kagome tertohok, tenggorokannya seperti baru saja menelan biji buah salak. Tersangkut di tengah-tengah menghalangi pita suaranya. Seolah ia telah lama mengindahkan pelampung dari orang yang berusaha mencegahnya tenggelam. Tenggelam karena air mata kesedihannya. Pandangan _miko_ cantik itu berubah sayu, ia menunduk dalam-dalam, menggigiti bibir bawahnya.

"Maaf," satu kata meluncur diikuti satu tetes liquid bening dari matanya, "maaf..." dan air mata itu makin deras ketika ia mendongak menatap mata sahabatnya.

Sango tak berkata apa pun, ia hanya menepis jarak di antara mereka, memeluk Kagome sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. Berusaha menenangkan dengan suara lirih yang bergetar. Tak lama, kedua sahabat itu menangis bersamaan, menangisi segala waktu yang telah terlewati, menangisi luka dari masing-masing. Air mata itu mewakili kasih sayang yang lama tak tersampaikan.

 **.**

 **~OOOooOOO~**

 **.**

Kagome pikir ia lebih pantas untuk menerima tamparan atau umpatan dari Sango daripada pelukan hangat yang menenangkan diikuti serentetan kalimat yang membuatnya seolah tak pernah sendirian meski InuYasha sudah meninggal. _Miko_ penjelajah waktu itu kembali merenung akan tujuannya untuk datang ke sini, rasanya ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk membagi isi hatinya, mungkin karena seusai kegiatan tangis-menangis mereka malah mengingat kembali ingatan lampau, yang malah membuat Kagome merindukan sosok InuYasha untuk berada di sampingnya.

 _Hazelnut_ Kagome menatap Sango dan dua putrinya yang sedang berlatih bersama, sahabatnya itu rupanya tidak main-main saat mengatakan akan melatih mereka, nyatanya sekarang Sango benar-benar serius menghadapi si kembar, dan si kembar juga nampak bersemangat untuk melawan ibu mereka.

Meskipun kembar nyatanya tak membuat keahlian keduanya serupa, Hikaru sang kakak lebih lihai pada pertarungan jarak jauh, terlihat ia sangat cekatan saat menggunakan boomerang yang dibuat oleh Kakek Totosai. Sang adik, Hikari lebih ahli pada pertarungan jarak dekat, respon tubuhnya terhadap serangan sangat baik, ia dapat menghindari semua serangan yang Sango lakukan. Garis besarnya bila kedua kakak beradik ini turun dalam pertempuran mereka akan unggul dengan mudah saat bersama. Hikari mampu menyibukkan gerakan lawan dan membuatnya fokus pada dirinya sedangkan Hikaru dapat langsung menyerang dari jarak jauh ketika musuh sibuk melawan Hikari.

Mungkin, jika ia dan InuYasha memiliki seorang anak, anak itu akan menjadi setengah siluman seperti ayahnya dengan kebaikan hati yang mirip dengan Kagome. Mungkin juga anak itu adalah anak perempuan supaya Kagome bisa selalu mendandaninya atau memakaikan pakaian yang bagus. Dan kemungkinan itu akan terjadi jika saja anaknya berhasil lahir ke dunia.

' _Kagome bodoh! Kenapa kau malah memikirkan masa lalu?'_

Tangan Kagome yang menopang dagu kini berpindah pada perutnya yang rata. Dulu, di dalam rahimnya pernah ada nyawa lain selain dirinya. Dulu, di dalam sana ada buah hatinya dengan InuYasha. Dulu, ia dan InuYasha pernah begitu mendamba akan janinnya.

Kagome memejamkan matanya, menghirup udara pelan-pelan supaya raut wajah sedihnya tak dapat dilihat oleh sahabatnya. Ia mencengkram perutnya kuat-kuat berharapa rasa sakit di dadanya tersalurkan. Sekarang, ia benar-benar ingin kembali menangis. Pada akhirnya meski seribu kali ia mencoba untuk bangkit, ia tak pernah mampu melakukannya tanpa sosok InuYasha di sampingnya.

 **.**

 **~This Thing Is Killing Me~**

 **.**

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama istana wilayah barat membuka gerbang utama, membuat penduduk sekitar berbondong-bondong ikut menyiapkan pernikahan dari teman kesayangan sang kaisar, seharian ini gerobak buah dan sayur keluar masuk sudah lima kali dan daging perburuan mulai di asapi. Bagian dekorasi hanya menghias di istana utama, kali pertama setelah bertahun-tahun manusia mampu berdampingan dengan siluman—yang tak lain adalah bawahan sang kaisar. Mereka bekerja sama supaya pernikahan Rin dapat terlaksana dengan lancar dan mewah. Bertahun-tahun sang kaisar memimpin tak pernah satupun ada korban dari kejahatan siluman, rupanya sang kaisar sangat melindungi penduduknya. Sang kaisar dikenal sebagai pribadi yang pendiam, buktinya seharian ini sang kaisar belum menampakkan diri sama sekali. Hanya tangan kanan kaisar yang terlihat mondar-mandir sibuk memarahi siluman lainnya. Sikap sok _bossy_ yang paling menjengkelkan bagi penduduk desa, karena tangan kanan kaisar seolah tak mampu menutup sedetik saja mulut runcingnya.

"Kudengar Sesshoumaru- _sama_ sangat tampan dan kuat."

"Dia juga hebat, pantas saja wilayah barat aman dan damai selama bertahun-tahun semenjak beliau memimpin."

"Katakan padaku, apa ia ingin menikah juga? Jika ia ingin menikah−"

"Hei apa yang kalian lakukan!" Jaken berseru marah mendapati tiga remaja manusia yang membicarakan Sesshoumaru- _sama_ -nya. Bukannya ikut merangkai bunga ketiga gadis itu malah terlihat asyik sekali menjadikan Sesshoumaru sebagai buah bibir. Jaken geram karena mereka lancang menyebut nama Sesshoumaru dari mulut kotor mereka. Mulut kotor manusia rendahan yang paling Jaken benci.

"Dasar kalian manusia rendahan yang kotor, berani sekali menyebut nama Sesshoumaru- _sama_ dengan lidah kalian." Ketiga gadis desa itu buru-buru berdiri, menggenggam tangan di atas paha sambil menunduk dalam-dalam. "Apa kalian ingin dibakar hidup-hidup? Tidak tahukah kalian siapa aku ini? Aku adalah tangan kanan Sesshoumaru- _sama_ yang paling−"

"Jaken," suara yang sudah dihapal Jaken di luar kepala terdengar begitu menakutkan. Jaken buru-buru bersujud menghadap masternya.

"Sesshoumaru- _sama_ sudah pulang? Maafkan saya atas keramaian ini, Sesshoumaru- _sama_. Para manusia ini bekerja demi kelancaran pernikahan Rin. Mereka−"

"Berisik."

Dan dengan itu seluruh manusia juga siluman di sana terdiam. Menunduk tak mampu menatap sang kaisar, bahkan Jaken yang sangat cerewet itu pun langsung menutup mulutnya.

Sesshoumaru menatap sekeliling ruangan yang penuh dengan aroma harum bunga, mawarlah yang paling menyengat hidungnya. Pernikahan Rin yang diadakan pada saat musim semi membuat wewangian tak hanya berada di dalam istana yang telah berhias bunga-bunga, tapi nyaris di seluruh wilayah barat kekuasaannya. Ia menatap Jaken sebentar sebelum kembali melangkah meninggalkan bangunan utama menuju ruangannya.

Pada koridor panjang yang kanan-kirinya terdapat taman dengan hamparan rumput dan sebuah bangunan kecil tempat pertemuan pribadi, langkah Sesshoumaru berhenti saat merasakan kehadiran Rin yang berada di dekatnya. Sesshoumaru melangkah menuju ke bangunan kiri istana, di sana kamar Rin berada. Penguasa wilayah barat itu menghenti pijakannya ketika mata madunya melihat gadis kecilnya yang penurut−yang kini telah beranjak dewasa−sedang dipojokkan oleh Kohaku pada dinding kamarnya, salah satu kaki Rin diangkat dan dilingkarkan pada pinggang pemuda itu, membuat _kimono_ yang dikenakannya tersingkap hingga paha. Bibir mereka menyatu, terlihat saling melumat menyecap. Kedua tangan Rin tengah dikalungkan pada leher Kohaku, terkadang jemarinya ia selipkan di antara rambut pemuda itu.

Sebelum Sesshoumaru bersuara, mata coklat milik Rin terlebih dulu mendapatinya yang tengah berdiri sepuluh langkah dari mereka. Lekas-lekas gadis itu mendorong Kohaku, membenarkan _kimono_ -nya sambil menatap takut. Kohaku yang awalnya hendak bertanya kini ia urungkan karena melihat gelagat Rin yang aneh, adik dari Sango itu segera berbalik, menatap Sesshoumaru dengan mata yang nyaris akan melompat dari tempatnya. Kedua pasangan yang akan menikah itu menunduk, perasaan malu dan gugup menjadi satu. Beberapa menit mereka masih dalam keadaan diam hingga Kohaku segera berlutut.

"Sesshoumaru- _sama_ , maaf atas kelancangan kami!" Pemuda itu berujar dengan suara bergetar meskipun ia telah menggenapkan seluruh keberaniannya.

"Sesshoumaru- _sama_ , Kohaku tidak bersalah. Akulah yang memulainya, aku … aku," lidah Rin kelu. Gadis itu hanya berniat ingin menyelamatkan calon suaminya supaya tak dicap kurang ajar oleh Sesshoumaru, namun rasanya ia malah gagal dan semakin membuat situasi menjadi canggung.

"Kohaku," Sesshoumaru akhirnya bersuara, panggilannya dijawab dengan tegas dari Kohaku. "Pulanglah." Satu perintah itu membuat Kohaku segara beranjak dari posisinya, ia menunduk sambil menjawab.

"Baik!"

Dengan itu Kohaku melangkah melewati Sesshoumaru yang masih menatap Rin. Sebelum menghilang di belokan koridor menuju istana utama ia sempat melihat Rin sebentar.

Rin memainkan jemarinya di atas dada, menggigiti bibir bawahnya. Rasa takut yang luar biasa menggahinya saat ini. Mata coklatnya tak berani menatap balik sang master, kini entah kenapa Rin merasa begitu menjijikkan di hadapan Sesshoumaru yang selama ini merawatnya. Tingkahnya yang barusan, seperti para _geisha_ di istana harem. Rin menutup matanya dan satu tetes air mata lolos menghantam lantai kayu tempatnya berpijak.

"Lakukan sesukamu," Sesshoumaru beranjak dari tempatnya, "tapi setelah kalian menikah," lanjutnya kemudian.

"Sesshoumaru- _sama_!" tanpa sadar suara Rin meninggi, ia maju selangkah sambil menghapus air matanya lalu ber- _ojigi_ , "maaf."

"Hn."

 **.**

 **~OOOooOOO~**

 **.**

Malam ini bulan begitu penuh, keangkuhannya memantul di atas riak air kolam ikan di depan kamar sang kaisar. Angin malam yang sejuk menerpa bunga krisan yang di tanam di pinggiran kolam, sesekali ikan koi berenang ke permukaan. Seolah menyambut senang malam yang begitu tenang.

Namun, ketenangan malam ini rupanya tak sampai menular hingga hati sang kaisar. Penguasa wilayah barat itu duduk di depan kamarnya beralaskan _zabuton_ , salah satu kakinya di tekuk, lengan kanannya ia letakkan tepat di atas lutut. Tangan kirinya menggenggam sebuah batu kecil, terkadang ia melempar-tangkap batu itu guna mengusir rasa aneh yang kini bersarang dalam dadanya.

Mata emas Sesshoumaru mengamati gerak ikan koi dalam kolam, ingatannya terlempar ke beberapa hari yang lalu ketika ia mencium Kagome. Pemuda itu tak pernah menginginkan hal itu terjadi, tak pernah sama sekali. Ia adalah sosok yang tak tersentuh, jadi bagaimana mungkin ia mengijinkan perasaanya untuk menang kala itu?

' _Wanita jalang!'_

Sesshoumaru melempar batu di tangannya ke dalam kolam, membuat ikan di sana bergerak-gerak gelisah. Mata emasnya kembali menatap tajam pada air beriak di hadapannya. Batu itu seperti Kagome, dan kolam itu layaknya pikiran Sesshoumaru. Sekali gadis itu masuk ke dalamnya, apapun yang ada di sana akan menjadi berantakan dan tak tenang.

Putra sulung Ino no Taisho menatap telapak tangan kanannya, empat hari lamanya tangan itu menggenggam erat tangan milik Kagome. Sesshoumaru benci mengatakannya, tapi tangan wanita itu seolah sangat pas berada di sana. Dalam rengkuhannya. Seperti potongan puzel, tangan Kagome begitu tepat dengan tangan besarnya.

Sesshoumaru mengalihkan pandangan pada bulan yang menggantung di angkasa. Jauh di atas dengan pendar cahaya menerangi malam, yang kedatangannya akan selalu dikagumi namun tak mampu tergapai, seumpama dirinya. Karena wanitalah ayahnya meninggal dunia, dan karena wanita pula InuYasha tersegel selama limapuluh tahun. Sesshoumaru selalu menanamkan hal yang sama dalam otaknya. Bahwa wanita adalah sumber kehancuran dunia.

Jadi, bagaimana mungkin ia akan membiarkan wanita merusak hidupnya?

Angin malam menerpa helai silver milik sang kaisar, kali ini putra Inu no Taisho itu melepas semua pelindung dadanya, _tenseiga_ dan _bakusaiga_ tak terlihat menyampir di pinggang. Hanya _yukata_ tidur yang Sesshoumaru kenakan bersama _moko_ - _moko_ yang masih terlihat melilit bahu kanan.

Langkah cepat dari Jaken mengalihkan perhatian Sesshoumaru, pintu _shogi_ dibuka menampakkan wajah Jaken yang sudah basah karena keringat, raut mukanya terlihat khawatir.

"Sesshoumaru- _sama_ , maaf mengganggu malam Anda tapi ini penting." Jaken berlutut sambil terengah-engah, ia berusaha mengatur napasnya supaya kembali normal.

 **.**

 **~OOOooOOO~**

 **.**

Malam semakin larut namun Kagome tak mampu terpejam meski telah berusaha begitu keras, mungkin karena dua hari ini Rin tak bersamanya, biasanya gadis itu akan mengoceh tentang kegiatannya seharian sebelum tidur dan tanpa Kagome sadari ia akan terlelap dengan sendirinya. Ia beranjak untuk duduk, menyingkirkan selimutnya kemudian mengusap wajah lesunya.

Mungkin mandi akan membuatnya merasa lebih tenang. _Miko_ cantik itu mengambil busur dan panahnya sebelum keluar rumah, ia berjalan menuju sungai di bagian dalam hutan.

Bulan terlihat indah malam ini, cahanya lebih terang dari biasa, menemani temaram obor yang diletakkan di pinggiran desa guna mengusir hewan buas. Kagome melangkah hingga cahaya rembulan tak mampu menjangkaunya dari balik dedaunan pohon di hutan, ketika langkahnya sampai pada sungai tujuannya barulah cahaya bulan kembali menyapanya.

Kagome tersenyum, rupanya pemandangan sungai ini saat malam terlihat begitu indah. Ia melepas seluruh pakaiannya, wanita cantik itu mendesah senang ketika jemari kakinya menyentuh suhu air sungai, sedikit dingin memang tapi entah mengapa rasanya begitu pas. Biasanya saat ia sedang banyak pikiran, wanita itu akan berendam dalam air hangat dengan aroma terapi yang menenangkan. Hal itu nyatanya sangat efektif untuk mencari jalan keluar. Ia akan terus berpikir hingga menemukan jawaban atas masalahnya.

 _Miko_ cantik itu mendongak, menatap kerlipan bintang di angkasa. Meski ukurannya lebih kecil dibanding bulan, tapi jumlahnya yang banyak mampu membuat semua mata yang menatapnya terpesona. Kagome memejamkan mata kemudian menenggelamkan dirinya, merasa tubuhnya diselimuti air sungai dingin yang memabukkan. Beban pikirnya seolah larut di sana, dibawa pergi air mengalir entah ke mana.

Wanita itu kembali ke permukaan ketika ia ingin meraup udara kemudian mengusap wajahnya guna menghilangkan tetes-tetes air. Kagome menatap permukaan air yang bergeming karena gerakannya, matanya terkunci pada objek bulan yang terpantul di sana. Kedua tangannya menangkup air tepat di bagian bulan itu terpantul, diperhatikannya sejenak air dalam tangannya. Gadis itu tersenyum tanpa alasan, seolah ia sedang bahagia. Dan ia pun mengangkat tangannya, membuat tetesan air itu menimpanya, kembali ia menenggelamkan dirinya.

Kagome memejamkan matanya, memutar memori lama. Alasan mengapa ia memilih untuk berada di _sengoku jidai_. Awalnya, itu hanyalah sebuah rasa bersalah saja, ia harus bertanggungjawab atas semua ulah bodohnya. Hingga ia sadar itu bukan hanya sebuah tanggungjawab belaka, itu karena InuYasha. Karena ia ingin selalu bersama dengan _hanyou_ itu, karena ia ingin mereka selalu bersama, karena ia … karena ia mencintainya.

Kagome terkesiap. Ia segera kembali ke permukaan, meraup udara banyak-banyak, kali ini hatinya benar-benar terasa sakit. Jika memang ia memilih untuk tinggal karena InuYasha, mengapa wanita itu masih tetap bertahan di sana meski InuYasha sudah meninggalkannya bertahun-tahun lamanya? Mendadak pikirannya linglung. Tak seharusnya ia tetap berada di sini, ia harus kembali, ia ingin pulang, ia ingin bertemu keluarganya, ia tidak ingin lagi berada di sini, ia …

Sekelebat bayangan putih tertangkap mata.

 _InuYasha_?

" _Miko_ ," suara dalam itu menyapanya. Pemuda yang penuh dengan kearogansian namun selalu tenang yang Kagome kenal. "Menyingkir," nadanya memerintah seperti biasa.

Kagome melempar pandangan nyalang, "Kau yang menyingkir!" ia berujar setelah cukup mengambil kembali kesadaran yang sempat hilang. "Tak kusangka kau semesum ini, Sesshoumaru- _sama_." _Miko_ cantik itu mengejek, raut mukanya terlihat benar-benar marah.

Sesshoumaru masih tak bergeming, ia hanya menatap Kagome yang juga sedang melihatnya dengan emosi yang mungkin sudah sampai di ubun-ubun, muka wanita itu merah−entah karena marah atau malu−Sesshoumaru tak peduli dan tak ingin tahu. Ia mengeluarkan _bakusaiga_ dari sarung pedangnya, mengacungkan tepat ke arah Kagome.

"Berhentilah menjadi orang bodoh, _Miko_." Pandangan Sesshoumaru berubah serius, nampaknya ia tak main-main dengan ucapannya, "Minggir." Ia kembali mengulang kalimatnya−hal yang sangat jarang ia lakukan.

Kagome terperangah, kedua alisnya mengerut pertanda heran. Seingatnya, Sesshoumaru bukan tipe yang sembarangan mengacungkan senjata. Siluman itu memang sombong, tapi kesombongannya hanya akan ditunjukkan bila lawannya tak mengindahkan ucapannya, ia juga bukan tipe yang akan membunuh makhluk lemah. Jadi, bila Sesshoumaru mengacungkan senjata lalu menyuruhnya menyingkir, itu artinya ia sedang dalam bahaya.

Kembali Kagome terkesiap atas pemikirannya, ia segera berbalik memerhatikan air terjun di depannya. Normal. Gemerisik air yang saling menghantam terlihat biasa saja. Kedua matanya menyipit, mencoba berkonsentrasi supaya ia bisa mengetahui apa yang ada di baliknya. Ada sesuatu yang bergerak di sana, Kagome kembali berbalik menghadap Sesshoumaru, raut mukanya kini berubah khawatir. Ia segera berenang ke tepi, berusaha mendorong air secepat yang ia bisa. Namun belum sempat wanita itu sampai tiba-tiba gelombang air menerpanya membuat wanita itu terempas hingga menabrak batu di sisi air terjun.

Kagome mengaduh, beruntung sebelum ia mencium kerasnya batu ia lebih dulu menyelimuti dirinya dengan reiki. Wanita itu kemudian melihat penyebab ia terpelanting, seorang wanita dengan tubuh ular yang sangat panjang sedang berhadapan dengan Sesshoumaru, rambut panjang hitamnya tergerai berantakan, ia pun tertawa.

"Inikah Sesshoumaru- _sama_ yang tersohor itu?" nada bicaranya begitu angkuh. Salah satu jemari bercakarnya menutup muka, kembali ia tertawa. "Cukup mengejutkan. Tapi kau lumayan tampan," kalimatnya di akhiri dengan lidah ularnya yang menjulur panjang. Ekornya meliuk-liuk di depan mata Kagome, membuat wanita itu merasa risih.

Kagome berenang pelan ke tepi, berusaha tak memancing perhatian sang siluman ular yang tengah sibuk berbicara. Namun naas baginya karena sebelum ia sempat meraih pakaiannya siluman itu sudah menaruh atensi padanya.

"Apa kau _shikon_ _miko_ itu?" lidah siluman ular itu kembali menjulur, " _shikon_ _miko_ yang menikahi _hanyou_ ," hidungnya mengernyit jijik saat mengatakannya.

"Tak ada yang salah dengan _hanyou_ ," Kagome berujar tegas, ucapannya mantab seolah menantang wanita ular itu. "Bila ada yang salah itu bukanlah karena ia seorang _hanyou_ , tanyakan pada perasaan kedua orang tuanya yang tak mampu dicegah. Jika mereka tahu bila kelak persatuan mereka akan melahirkan seorang _hanyou_ , mengapa mereka tetap saja saling jatuh cinta?"

Miko cantik itu melempar pandangan tajam, ia paling tak suka jika ada yang merendahkan suaminya. "Satu-satunya yang salah di sini hanyalah kalian yang selalu menatap jijik mereka seolah mereka tak pantas untuk hidup." Tatapannya beralih pada Sesshoumaru, kakak iparnya itu terlihat sangat tenang meski dalam ucapan Kagome juga ditujukan padanya.

"Hooo …" siluman itu mendekati Kagome, jarak wajah mereka hanya lima senti. Ia menyeringai lebar, memerlihatkan deretan gigi taringnya juga lidah ularnya yang menjulur, "Tak kusangka kau seberani ini." Tangan kanan berkuku tajamnya mencengkram wajah Kagome, lidahnya kembali menjulur guna menjilat wajah cantik _miko_ itu−Kagome meringis jijik.

"Aku selalu heran mengapa manusia lemah sepertimu bisa begitu sombong. Bukankah kau _Miko_ yang kalah telak saat melawan seekor katak dan belalang? Oh tunggu biar kuingat lagi … bukankah bayimu dibunuh oleh ayahnya sendiri?"

Wajah Kagome menegang, ekspresinya mendadak muram. Kedua bibirnya sedikit bergetar, dalam hatinya terasa seperti ada sembilu yang kembali menusuk luka lama, membuat luka itu semakin menganga. Dadanya sesak, perutnya seperti sedang dililit erat membuatnya sulit mengambil udara dan kepalanya seolah baru saja di hantam godam. Berkali-kali hingga rasanya ia ingin mati.

Siluman ular itu tertawa, tawanya begitu puas seolah ia baru saja memenangkan pertandingan. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya, membuat tinggi mereka terpaut lebih jauh, ujung ekornya diletakkan di atas kepala Kagome, menepuk-nepukkannya dengan pelan, membuat kepala Kagome mengangguk-angguk karenanya, "Tsk… tsk… tsk," ia menggelang pelan, raut mukanya benar-benar terlihat menjengkelkan, "kasihan."

Siluman itu kembali tertawa, "Katakan padaku, untuk apa kau masih hidup di dunia ini? _Shikon_ _no_ _tama_ telah hancur, suami dan bayimu juga sudah tiada." Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya lalu meniup udara kosong di atasnya, kembali ia mendekatkan wajah mereka, "Tak ingingkah kau untuk menyusul mereka berdua?"

"Tarik kembali," Kagome menjawab pelan, suaranya sedikit tertahan. Kedua tangannya mengepal, bibir bawahnya ia gigit kuat sebelum kembali berucap, "Tarik kembali kata-katamu, Siluman Bodoh!" suaranya melengking di akhir kalimat bersamaan dengan kedua tangannya yang ia majukan, seketika aliran _reiki_ dalam jumlah yang besar menyerang tepat di wajah wanita ular itu, membuatnya terpelanting hingga tubuhnya terpotong-potong, jeritan kesakitan miliknya menghilang dibarengi cahaya _reiki_ yang semakin pudar.

Kagome terengah, ia menatap kedua tangannya dengan pandangan sayu. Kembali ia menunduk, kali ini lebih dalam. Angannya mengulang, saat itu … lima tahun lalu ketika ia dan InuYasha sibuk menyiapkan penyambutan lahirnya anak pertama mereka. Kaede _baa_ - _chan_ , InuYasha, penduduk desa yang ketakutan, Sango dan Miroku yang terluka, Rin memeluknya, malam penuh darah. Bayinya tiada. InuYasha yang telah … "Aargh!" Kagome menutup telinga kuat-kuat, air matanya menetes begitu deras, jemarinya menjambak rambutnya dengan asal. Sesak, dadanya butuh oksigen. Sakit, ada yang berdenyut nyeri dalam dirinya.

Sesshoumaru menatap adik iparnya, wanita itu benar-benar terlihat kacau. Jeritan parau lolos dari kedua bibirnya, tangannya yang pernah ia genggam begitu erat kini mencengkram asal helai hitam panjangnya, menariknya dengan kuat seolah ingin itu terlepas darinya. Aura _youki_ asing yang tiba-tiba menguar mengalihkan pandangannya, mata seindah senjanya melirik pada bangkai siluman ular yang baru saja Kagome kalahkan. Ada sesuatu yang akan keluar dari sana, lalu tiba-tiba sebuah bayangan berwarna putih terbang mengarah tepat ke arah Kagome, yang tak disadari oleh wanita itu karena ia masih saja menangis.

"Bodoh," gumam Sesshoumaru pelan, ia menyarungkan kembali _bakusaiga_ sebelum beranjak.

"Dasar Wanita Jalang!" kedua tangan siluman itu terentang ke depan, tepat sebelum ia berhasil meraih leher Kagome untuk dicekik, Sesshoumaru datang sambil mengacungkan _bakusaiga_.

" _Nure_ _Onna_ , matilah," suara Sesshoumaru terdengar menakutkan, aura _youki_ dari bakusaiga menghantam siluman ular itu, namun tiba-tiba cahaya putih menyelimuti _Nure_ _Onna_ dan setelahnya tubuh wanita itu menghilang. "Dia menghilang," Sesshoumaru menggumam sambil kembali menyarungkan bakusaiga.

Sesshoumaru memandang Kagome sekali lagi, rupanya wanita itu masih belum bisa menarik kewarasannya kembali. Putra sulung Inu no Taisho berjalan ke tempat Kagome meletakkan pakaiannya, ia memungut _haori_ wanita itu kemudian melemparkannya tepat ke atas kepala Kagome.

"Manusia lemah sebaiknya mati saja."

Kagome mendongak melihat Sesshoumaru yang sudah berjalan menjauh, ia menyentuh _haori_ di atas kepalanya kemudian memakainya. Tangis sesengguknya masih belum reda. Wanita cantik itu memeluk tubuhnya erat, tangannya mencengkram bagian depan _haori_ miliknya. Berusaha mengatur napas pada hitungan ketiga, ia berjalan ke tepi lalu memakai _hakama_ -nya dan segera beranjak pergi dari sana.

Tanpa Kagome sadari, Sesshoumaru mengawasinya dari atas tebing air terjun. Pemuda itu berdiri pongah, namun tatapan matanya seolah menyiratkan rasa kasihan pada wanita itu.

 **.**

 **This Thing Is Killing Me**

 **.**

Hari baru, lembaran baru. Rin mamatut dirinya di depan cermin, gaun pengantinnya berwarna putih dengan motif teratai timbul di bagian bawahnya−yang juga berwarna serupa. Ia berputar satu kali, mengagumi _kimono_ pernikahannya yang dibelikan Sesshoumaru untuknya. Sejak tadi senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajah ayunya. Ia bahagia, akhirnya sebuah kehidupan baru mengampirinya. Kehidupannya bersama Kohaku.

" _Ne,_ Saori _baa-chan,"_ ia memanggil salah satu pelayan istana bagian dapur yang paling akrab dengannya, pelayan yang di panggil Saori itu tersenyum sebagai jawaban. "Apa aku benar-benar cantik? Apa Kohaku akan suka?" kembali pertanyaan itu ia ucapkan, ini sudah ketiga kalinya Saori mengangguk untuknya sebagai jawaban.

Saori _baa_ - _chan_ , begitulah Rin memanggil pelayan bagian dapur kesayangannya. Sesshoumaru menemukannya saat wanita tua itu hendak dimangsa oleh siluman, ia hanyalah pencari kayu bakar di hutan, putra semata wayangnya yang juga seorang pencari kayu bakar telah mati, suaminya pun meninggal saat perang. Saori _baa_ - _chan_ tinggal sendirian di gubuk tua di tepi hutan, awalnya Sesshoumaru membiarkannya namun karena wanita paruh baya itu adalah seorang tunawicara, sang penguasa wilayah barat itu akhirnya iba dan membiarkan Saori tinggal di istananya−yang sebenarnya adalah Rinlah yang mengajaknya untuk tinggal karena kasihan.

Gadis itu membuka pintu _shogi_ kamarnya, ia melongokkan kepalanya guna melihat istana utama. Matanya terlihat mencari-cari seseorang, "Kagome _nee_ - _chan_ lama sekali," ia menggumam pelan sambil kembali melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar. Ia dudukkan dirinya di depan cermin, lalu mengambil tudung pengantin yang terdapat sulaman Kagome di atasnya.

"Kagome _nee_ - _chan_ begitu terampil membuatnya." Ia mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kain itu, seulas senyum tulus tergambar di wajahnya. Saori yang melihatnya pun ikut tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Tangan tuanya mengambil tudung pengantin itu dan memakaikannya pada Rin.

"Terima kasih, Saori _baa_ - _chan_ ," gadis itu berujar sambil memeluk Saori. Pelukan Rin terlepas saat pintu _shogi_ kamarnya di buka oleh seseorang.

"Rin- _sama_ , upacara pernikahannya segera di mulai," pelayan yang membuka pintu itu berujar sembari menunduk, kedua tangannya di atas paha.

"Apa Kagome _nee_ - _sama_ sudah datang?" calon pengantin Kohaku bertanya setelah melepas pelukannya, ia mengampiri pelayan yang membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Kagome- _sama_ belum datang, Rin- _sama_."

 **.**

 **~OOOooOOO~**

 **.**

"Kagome- _sama_ belum datang, Rin- _sama_."

Sesshoumaru tengah berjalan menuju istana utama ketika ia melihat seorang pelayan yang sedang berbicara dengan Rin di depan kamarnya. Gadis kesayangannya itu menghentak-hentakkan kakinya pada lantai kayu tempatnya berpijak, seperti merasa kesal.

"Apa Kagome _nee_ - _chan_ lupa tentang hari ini?" ia bahkan sampai merubah _suffix_ − _sama_ yang biasa ia ucapkan saat di depan orang lain, Sesshoumaru tahu bila Rin hanya akan memanggil Kagome dengan akhiran – _chan_ ketika mereka berdua saja.

Raut muka gadis itu terlihat akan menangis, Sesshoumaru mampu merasakan aura sedih dalam dirinya. Rin kembali masuk ke kamarnya lalu menutup pintu _shogi_ dengan kasar.

Rupanya, sekali lagi dunia harus mencatatnya ; bahwa Sesshoumaru benci bila harus melakukan hal yang menurutnya tidak penting, tapi apapun hal itu jika menyangkut tentang Rin akan selalu menjadi hal yang penting.

 _Dai_ _youkai_ itu menyelimuti dirinya dengan _youki_ sebelum beranjak pergi. Desa Musashi adalah tujuannya saat ini.

 **.**

 **~OOOooOOO~**

 **.**

Kicauan burung camar menyeruak masuk ke dalam gendang telinga, hempasan angin pada daun-daun yang bergoyang membuat para rusa mendapatkan tidur siang yang tenang, kali ini langit terlihat sangat bersih tanpa awan yang berserak di sekelilingnya. Aroma bunga-bunga menguar di sepanjang jalan, kupu-kupu beterbangan memutari mereka guna mencari nektar.

Kagome bersimpuh pada pinggiran sumur pemakan tulang di depannya, kepalanya ia letakkan di atas lipatan tangan yang berada di bibir sumur. Sepoi angin yang lembut menerpanya, membuat helai-helai hitamnya berkibar pelan. Kedua matanya berwarna merah dengan kantung mata yang menghitam. Raut wajahnya dirundung lara.

 _Miko_ cantik itu menikmati setiap hempas angin yang menerjangnya, ia benar-benar berharap bahwa angin itu tak hanya sekadar lewat saja melainkan juga membawa lukanya. Kembali ia mengingat masa lalunya. Sumur inilah penyebabnya. Tempat ia bisa berkunjung ke era _sengoku_ dan juga sebagai jalan ia untuk pulang kembali ke rumahnya.

"Mama, aku ingin pulang," ia bergumam sangat pelan, lirih suaranya tersembunyi di antara bunyi dedaunan. Tubuhnya lunglai karena semalaman ia tak bisa tenang, mimpi buruknya datang lagi, menghantam keteguhannya bertubi-tubi. Rasanya, kini tubuh dan jiwanya telah hancur menjadi serpihan yang tak mungkin bisa disatukan kembali.

Reinkarnasi dari Kikyou itu berdiri, menggenggam erat pinggiran sumur yang berbahan kayu, kayu dari pohon yang sama tempat InuYasha tersegel. Pegangannya mengendur menyadari kenyataan itu, ia menunduk guna melihat ke dalam sumur.

Gelap.

Bagaimana mungkin tempat ini bisa begitu gelap? Bagaimana bisa dulu ia tak pernah merasa takut saat melewati sumur ini? Kapan terakhir kali ia ke sini?.

Kagome sudah menaikkan satu kakinya ke atas bibir sumur ketika suara dalam seseorang menyapanya.

"Jadi, kau memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang pecundang." Sesshoumaru berdiri tepat di belakang _miko_ cantik itu, jarak mereka hanya terpaut lima langkah. Pandangannya datar seperti biasa, namun raut muka dan nada bicaranya benar-benar sedang merendahkan. Kagome menoleh, menatapnya dengan mata merah sehabis menangis, diturunkannya kaki kanan yang sudah berada di atas sumur kemudian berbalik guna berhadapan dengan kakak iparnya.

"Kupikir kau bukan tipe yang suka ikut campur masalah orang lain."

Sesshoumaru tak membalas kalimatnya, pria itu hanya diam di tempat dan terus menatap pada iris oak milik Kagome. Kedua manik mereka beradu pandang dan taka da satu pun dari mereka yang ingin mengakhiri hal itu. Angin mengempas tubuh mereka, debur rumput bersuara nyaring bersamaan daun-daun yang melambai berisik mendominasi seolah kebisuan mereka adalah hal yang patut untuk dipertahankan. Kagome mengambil satu langkah, kini tersisa empat langkah sebelum ia dapat meraih Sesshoumaru. Mata jingganya beradu dengan coklat miliknya. Miko cantik itu menelan ludah sebelum berkata.

"Sesshoumaru," ia berusaha meloloskan suaranya yang hampir habis, "cabut _bakusaiga_ dan bunuhlah aku." Suaranya memelan di akhir kalimat, entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasa ragu meski hanya memandang mata yang serupa dengan milik InuYasha itu.

Pemilik _bakusaiga_ hanya memandangnya, tak ada arti dalam pandangan matanya. Lengan kanannya bergerak mengambil _bakusaiga_ yang tersampir, mencabut pedang itu dari tempatnya lalu mengacungkan ujungnya tepat di leher Kagome. Wanita itu memejamkan kedua matanya, Sesshoumaru dapat melihat tubuh Kagome yang sedikit bergetar, berulang kali _miko_ itu menelan ludah, ia bahkan sampai menggigit ujung bibirnya.

" _Bakusaiga_ tak akan mau mandi darah dari seorang pecundang," ujarnya sembari menurunkan pedangnya dan kembali menyarungkannya. Pria itu beranjak dari tempatnya, hendak pergi sebelum suara Kagome menginterupsinya.

"Sesshoumaru−"

"Rin menunggumu."

Kagome terhenyak di tempatnya, memandang kepergian Sesshoumaru yang meninggalkannya. Wanita cantik itu jatuh terduduk, ia tangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Dan isak tangis kecil lolos di antara celah jemarinya. Lagi. Ia mengulang kesalahan yang sama. Ribuan kali. Sudah tak terhitung banyaknya. Semua orang berusaha menolongnya, memanggil namanya untuk menjauh dari keterpurukan namun selalu ia mengabaikannya. Lalu, pertanyaan itu datang lagi.

Apa ia memang seegois ini? Atau hatinya terlalu rapuh hingga ia tak siap untuk berbagi?.

 **.**

 **~OOOooOOO~**

 **.**

Para undangan yang datang menunggu dengan kesabaran yang nyaris melewati batas, pasalnya sang mempelai wanita tak juga masuk ke dalam altar. Kouga terlihat sudah menghentak-hentakkan kaki pertanda kesal, beruntung anak buahnya tak terlalu peduli pada acara ini karena mereka masih sibuk makan, sedangkan Ayame tengah asyik berlari-lari kecil dengan kedua putra mereka di halaman istana.

"Di mana Kagome?" Kakek Myouga bertanya dengan raut khawatir, ia kini sedang berada di pundak istri Miroku yang sedang mondar-mandir di depan koridor yang menghubungkan istana utama dengan kamar Rin, terlihat Sango juga memasang ekspresi yang sama, ia bahkan sampai menggigiti ujung kuku ibu jarinya.

"Miroku sedang mencarinya," Sango menjawab asal. Tepat setelah ia mengatakan hal itu Miroku datang bersama Kirara, Sango segera menghampiri mereka kemudian bertanya, "di mana Kagome- _chan_? Apa kalian tak menemukannya?".

Miroku hanya menggeleng setalah turun dari pelana, raut wajah menyesal tergurat jelas, Kirara bahkan ikut menunduk. "Tenanglah," Miroku berusaha menenagkan istrinya yang terlihat semakin digerogoti rasa khawatir, ia mengusap lengan kiri Sango dengan lembut.

"Bagaimana nasib Kohaku?" Sango melirik adiknya yang berdiri di depan kamar Rin, pemuda itu sudah berkali-kali membujuk calon istrinya untuk keluar namun tetap saja diabaikan. Raut sedih tercetak jelas di wajah Kohaku dan Sango tak tega bila harus menyaksikan adik semata wayangnya bersedih di hari−yang harusnya menjadi hari− bahagianya.

"Kagome- _chan_ , sebenarnya kau ke mana?" Ibu dari Hikaru dan Hikari itu menghela napas pasrah, ia memegangi kepalanya yang tiba-tiba merasa pusing.

"Sango! Miroku!" teriakan Shippou mengalihkan perhatian mereka, teman kecilnya itu tengah berlari sekuat tenaga untuk mengampiri mereka. Shippou berhenti tepat di depan Miroku yang kemudian menunduk untuk menyejajarkan tingginya.  
"Ada apa, Shippou?" Tanya suami dari Sango itu setelah menunggu temannya menormalakan kembali deru napasnya.

"Kagome," Shippou menjawab sambil menunjuk ke arah gerbang utama. Miroku dan Sango yang mengerti pun langsung mengangguk dan segera berlari menuju tempat yang Shippou tunjuk.

Kagome melangkah pelan, _flower_ _crown_ dari bunga mawar merah terlihat berada di keranjang yang ia jinjing. Rambut panjangnya ia ikat satu tinggi-tinggi, warna merah muda terpoles di atas kelopak mata, ia memulas sedikit bedak di atas muka supaya menyamarkan wajah lusuhnya. Kedua mata _hazel_ -nya menangkap sosok Miroku dan Sango yang sedang menunggunya di depan gerbang, Shippou berlari mendekatinya kemudian berkata.

"Kagome, kami sudah menunggumu." Yang hanya dia balas dengan senyum tipis dan anggukan. Kakinya melangkah memasuki istana di mana seluruh mata melihatnya dengan pandangan bahagia, Kouga bahkan ikut mendekat dan menyapanya−hal itu mengundang kecemburuan Ayame yang berdiri di belakangnya. Dan lagi, Kagome hanya tersenyum untuk menaggapinya.

Wanita cantik itu melangkah menuju kamar Rin berada, di sana ada Kohaku yang sedang bersandar pada pintu. Kagome menyentuh pundak Kohaku yang tengah melamun, pemuda itu berbinar saat melihatnya.

"Rin," panggilnya pelan, "boleh aku masuk?" tanyanya setelah beberapa menit tak ada jawaban.

Pintu _shogi_ di depannya terbuka, menampakkan wajah Rin yang sudah basah. Raut sedih terlampau kentara darinya dan gadis itu langsung memeluk Kagome begitu erat.

"Kupikir Kagome _nee_ - _chan_ lupa tentang hari ini," ia bergumam lirih, Kagome mengelus lembut rambut calon pengantin itu sebelum melepas pelukan mereka.

"Maaf aku lama, tadi aku membuat ini." Ia mengangkat mahkota bunga yang ia bawa dan Rin akhirnya tersenyum karenanya, "Baiklah, karena tamu undangan sudah datang jadi ayo kita lekas mendandanimu supaya acara dapat segera di mulai," lanjutnya sambil mendorong gadis itu masuk ke dalam kamar. "Kohaku, tunggulah di altar. Aku akan ke sana bersama Rin," pintanya diiringi senyum yang di balas anggukan bahagia dari Kohaku.

Kagome menutup pintu kamar Rin kemudian merias wajah ayu gadis itu. Rin memerhatikan _miko_ cantik itu dari pantulan cermin di depan mereka, wanita yang disayanginya itu sedang menata rambut miliknya dengan telaten, "Apa Kagome _nee_ - _chan_ habis menangis?" calon pengantin itu berucap setelah lama mereka terdiam. Tatapan khawatir benar-benar ia tunjukkan, gadis itu menggenggam tangan Kagome yang berada di atas kepalanya guna menghentikan kegiatan wanita itu.

Kagome balas menatapnya lewat cermin di depan mereka, ia melengkungkan kurva kecil lalu menjawab, "Siapa pun akan menangis di hari bahagia mereka, Rin."

Genggaman tangan Rin semakin erat, gadis itu berbalik untuk menatapnya secara langsung, "Bohong." Kedua tangannya masing-masing memegang tangan Kagome, ia dekatkan kedua tangan wanita itu lalu memandang di atas telapak tangannya. Ada sedikit goresan di atasnya, sepertinya itu adalah goresan yang ia dapatkan ketika merangkai _flower_ _crown_ untuknya. Kembali, calon pengantin itu menangis dan tetes air matanya jatuh ke telapak tangan Kagome yang langsung merasa khawatir.

"Ada apa, Rin?" Kagome beringsut mendekat berusaha melihat wajah Rin yang menunduk. Ia sentuh bahu kanan gadis itu perlahan supaya Rin mendongak untuk balas menatapnya.

"Kenapa Kagome _nee_ - _chan_ tak pernah mau menceritakan apapun padaku? Kenapa Kagome _nee_ - _chan_ selalu memendamnya sendiri? Apa Kagome _nee_ - _chan_ tak percaya padaku?" gadis itu bertanya dengan nada menuntut yang membuat Kagome terdiam, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah tudung pengantin yang Rin letakkan di sisi cermin.

"Kagome _nee_ - _chan_ selalu merahasiakannya dariku, tak pernahkah _nee_ - _chan_ berpikir bagaimana perasaanku?" Rin berdiri dari duduknya, wajahnya kembali basah oleh air mata.

"Maaf," Kagome menjawab lirih, tangannya mengepal kuat di atas paha. Ia tak berani mengadu pandang dengan Rin. Perasaannya kembali kacau, dan wanita itu kembali menangis. Untuk kesekian kali di hari ini.

Rin menunduk, menatap kepala Kagome yang juga menunduk. Gadis cantik itu ingin kembali berucap, namun ia merasa tak tega bila harus terus-menerus menekan kakak kesayangannya itu. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk menghela napas dalam, menghirup udara banyak-banyak supaya pikirannya kembali tenang. Ia berlutut dan memeluk Kagome. Tangan kanannya mengusap punggung Kagome dengan pelan, berusaha mencairkan perasaan _miko_ cantik itu.

 **.**

 **~OOOooOOO~**

 **.**

Kohaku duduk di atas _zabuton_ di depan pendeta yang akan menikahkannya dengan Rin, ia berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya yang menggebu, berbagai perasaan tercampur aduk menjadi satu. Membuat pemuda itu bingung entah perasaan apa yang sedang mendominasi. Ia kembali melihat ke arah pintu masuk−ini sudah ketujuh kalinya ia melakukannya− untuk melihat calon mempelai wanita yang tak kunjung datang juga. Matahari hampir tenggelam karena kini mega jingga yang menguasai angkasa.

Kembali ia melihat sang pendeta yang masih duduk tenang di tempatnya, ia bahkan melempar senyum ramah padanya yang bertujuan untuk menenangkan Kohaku dari resah yang tak kunjung padam. Baru saja ketika ia hendak berdiri untuk bertanya pada kakaknya guna segera memanggil Rin dan Kagome, kedua orang yang ditunggu Kohaku akhirnya memasuki ruangan.

Kagome terlihat menggandeng tangan Rin yang sedang mengenakan tudung pengantin, di atas tudung itu melingkar mahkota bunga dari mawar merah yang tadi Kagome bawa. Samar-samar Kohaku dapat melihat gadisnya itu tersenyum kepadanya. Pandangan pemuda itu terkunci pada calon pendamping hidupnya yang berjalan mendekat. Ingatan Kohaku terlempar jauh ketika pertama kali mereka bertemu. Dulunya gadis itu adalah tawanan Naraku untuk melemahkan Sesshoumaru, dan Kohakulah yang bertugas untuk mengawasinya dari sang master. Gadis kecil yang sangat cerewet dipertemuan pertama mereka, gadis kecil yang begitu peduli padanya, gadis kecil yang selalu berusaha menenangkan kekhawatirannya, yang selalu meminta pada Sesshoumaru agar sang master mau membantunya, yang takut pada kesendirian dan masa lalunya, yang pernah ia gendong di punggungnya dalam keadaan tak bernyawa, yang bangkit demi masa depannya, dan gadis kecil yang, yang, … paling Kohaku suka.

Kohaku berdiri dari tempatnya, menyambut tangan Rin yang terulur untuknya. Pemuda itu terpesona. Berjuta kali, meski arang melintang di kehidupan mereka. Dan gadis itu … tak pernah berhenti menyemangatinya. Ia tersenyum, akhirnya, gadis itu akan menjadi miliknya.

Kagome mengambil duduk di barisan paling depan di sebelah Sango, Kakek Myouga tiba-tiba bercokol di pipinya dan menghisap darahnya yang kemudian di tepuk dengan keras oleh Kagome. Shippou melompat ke pangkuannya dengan senyum sumringah pertanda bahagia. Para tamu undangan segera duduk di tempatnya masing-masing karena upacara akan segera di mulai.

Pandangan Kagome mengedar ke sekeliling, ia tak melihat Sesshoumaru ikut dalam upacara ini. Hanya ada Jaken, Royakan, dan beberapa siluman lainnya yang menyandang sebagai pengikut setia Sesshoumaru terlihat di barisan paling belakang. Sedangkan Saori dan para pelayan manusia lainnya duduk pada barisan di depan mereka.

Kagome tak sadar bila ia telah melewatkan bagian pertama dalam sesi acara ketika pendeta menyucikan pasangan pengantin. Saat ia kembali melihat Kohaku dan Rin, keduanya akan melakukan _san_ - _sakudo_ − yang mana kedua pengantin bergantian mengirup sake sebanyak sembilan kali dari tiga cangkir.

Senyum tipis terpatri di bibir Kagome, mungkin ia bisa mencoba untuk berbahagia kali ini. Demi Rin, yang selalu menjaga perasaannya. Demi Sango, yang selalu ada untuknya sebagai sahabat. Demi Kohaku, Shippou, dan yang lain. Kagome mengirup napas dalam lalu mengembuskannya dengan perlahan. Ia berusaha mengusir beban dalam hatinya. Setidaknya, ia harus terlihat bahagia di hari penting ini 'kan?.

Kini kedua mempelai itu saling berhadapan, mengucap janji suci pernikahan yang di dasarkan pada perasaan tulus. Sango menatap adiknya dengan mata yang berkaca, satu tetes air mata bahagia lolos namun dengan cepat ia menghapusnya. Sedangkan Miroku masih saja usil seperti dulu dengan meremas pantat istrinya−yang langsung dihadiahi cubitan super keras dari Sango.

Acara dilanjutkan dengan keluarga masing-masing mempelai saling meminum sake, tepat saat acara ini akan di mulai, Sesshoumaru melangkah masuk dan mengambil duduk di hadapan Kagome−Rin tersenyum senang sambil memanggil nama masternya dengan nada pelan yang bahagia. Penguasa wilayah barat itu terlihat memakai _haori_ hitam dengan motif bunga sakura pada bagian dada kirinya dipadukan bersama hakama berwarna abu tua. Sangat kontras dengan penampilannya yang biasa−kecuali _moko_ - _moko_ yang masih melilit di bahu kanannya.

Kagome tak sadar berapa lama ia memandang Sesshoumaru, mata coklatnya seolah tenggelam dalam balutan emas yang memesona milik pria itu. Seingatnya, dulu ia juga pernah merasakan hal yang sama. Ia tersentak ketika Sango memanggil namanya dan memberikan cangkir sake untuknya. Kagome segera mengambilnya dan menyesap sedikit isinya, matanya kembali beradu pandang dengan Sesshoumaru. Kali ini tatapannya berbeda, seolah tatapan pria itu untuknya mempunyai arti lain. Kagome ikut diam dan hanya balas menatap balik jingga milik Sesshoumaru. _Miko_ cantik itu benar-benar merasa bahwa kakak iparnya kini tengah berusaha merajut ikatan hanya lewat matanya.

Sesshoumaru belum pernah merasakan hal menjijikkan seperti ini sebelumnya, di mana hasratnya yang selalu ia tekan kuat tiba-tiba membuncah keluar diiringi lilitan geli pada perutnya. Jujur, ini sedikit menyiksa. Karena biasanya ego dan kesombongannya akan mendominasi melebihi kewarasannya setelah ini. Pandangan matanya bergulir pada Kohaku dan Rin yang sedang bergandengan−jemari Kohaku mengisi kekosongan di antara jemari gadis itu− membuat ingatan konyolnya terlempar jauh pada wanita yang kini sedang duduk di depannya. Kedua mata emasnya terus menatap lekat Kagome, seolah tak ada hal menarik lainnya selain adik iparnya itu−atau mungkin sebut saja mantan adik iparnya mengingat InuYasha sudah lama mati.

Pemilik tenseiga itu mendengkus untuk dirinya sendiri, menertawakan nasib yang seolah selalu berpihak pada adik tiri bodohnya. Pertama, InuYasha diwarisi pedang _tessaiga_ yang benar-benar Sesshoumaru inginkan. Segala cara sudah ia lakukan untuk mendapatkan hak milik _tessaiga_ namun semuanya sia-sia. Dan hatinya membutuhkan waktu lebih dari limapuluh tahun untuk merelakan pedang itu. Kedua, Sesshoumaru benci mengatakan ini tapi bocah dungu itu memiliki seseorang yang kini benar-benar ia−sialan− inginkan. Kagome hanyalah satu di antara seribu wanita bodoh yang melemparkan dirinya untuk jatuh cinta pada ras yang berlainan dengannya, wanita itu biasa saja di mata Sesshoumaru pada awalnya. Namun, seiring waktu berjalan ia kagum pada segala sikap yang Kagome miliki. Dan _miko_ itu adalah satu-satunya wanita yang mengatakan akan memberinya pelajaran karena telah berhasil melukainya saat di makam sang ayah. Putra sulung Ino no Taisho itu terkesan pada semangat dan tatapan nyalang yang ia tujukan padanya.

Sesshoumaru tak meyadari bila acara pernikahan Rin sudah usai jika saja suara berisik Jaken tak mengganggunya, siluman yang sangat setia padanya itu menawarkan untuk kembali mengisi cangkir sake miliknya yang langsung ia balas dengan anggukan. Para _geisha_ segera memasuki ruangan yang kini hanya bersisa Sesshoumaru dan Jaken, rupanya semua tamu tengah asyik menikmati makan malam. Api unggun di nyalakan di halaman istana, daging rusa di panggang di atasnya. Di sekeliling api menyala para siluman berpesta, botol sake teracung tinggi dan mereka menari sesuka hati.

Lima orang geisha bergerak anggun diiringi petikan shimasen yang khas, Sesshoumaru tidak tahu siapa yang memiliki ide bodoh untuk mengadakan pesta bising ini. Namun pandangannya berubah tajam saat melihat Jaken yang kini sedang berkeringat dingin dengan ekspresi ketakutan.

"Bukan saya yang melakukannya, Sesshoumaru- _sama_. Para siluman bodoh itulah ya− maafkan saya, Sesshoumaru- _sama_ ," kilahan Jaken terpotong saat menatap mata masternya yang semakin menyipit tajam, siluman kerdil itu segera bersujud berulang kali memohon ampunan supaya nyawanya di ampuni. Jaken mendongakkan kepalanya ketika ia merasa tak ada respon sama sekali dari tuannya. Terlihat Sesshoumaru mengalihkan pandangan ke luar, menatap kobaran api dan para siluman yang seolah bersuka cita. Tangan kanan bertato taringnya menyodorkan cangkir sake yang kosong kepada Jaken−meminta siluman itu untuk mengisinya kembali.

Tanpa banyak berkata Jaken langsung meraih botol sake dan menuangkan isinya pada cangkir milik Sesshoumaru, kali ini ia akan menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat supaya kontrak hidupnya tak segera berakhir begitu cepat.

Kagome tengah asyik mengobrol dengan Sango di halaman depan sambil menyantap _shushi_ tuna yang disajikan para pelayan, mereka sesekali melempar gelak tawa karena candaan. Hikaru dan Hikari bermain dengan para siluman yang saat ini sedang asyik menari memutari api. Shippou dan putra bungsu Sango telah tidur setelah kegiatan makan malam mereka selesai, Saori _baa_ - _chan_ mengantar mereka berdua ke kamar tamu untuk beristirahat sedangkan Miroku tengah pingsan karena hantaman _hiraikotsu_ dari Sango−kebiasaan buruk ayah dari tiga anak itu rupanya belum sepenuhnya menghilang jika menyangkut sake dan wanita. Dan Kakek Myouga sudah mabuk berat hingga ia tak sanggup lagi membuka mata. Siluman kutu itu berbaring nyaman di tubuh Kirara yang sedang menggulung tubuhnya di atas pangkuan Sango. Rin dan Kohaku tak terlihat sejak upacara selesai.

 _Miko_ cantik itu sedari tadi merasa ada seseorang yang memerhatikannya begitu intens seolah orang yang memandangnya tak juga mengalihkan matanya darinya barang sedikitpun padahal ia sudah berusaha untuk tak acuh. Mata _hazel_ -nya berputar memerhatikan satu per satu orang yang masih terjaga, berusaha mencari tahu siapa orang kurang kerjaan yang menghujaninya dengan pandangan yang membuatnya risih.

Matanya menatap Sesshoumaru di kejuhan yang tengah di kelilingi para _geisha_ di dalam ruangan, di sebelahnya ada Jaken yang bertugas mengisi cangkir sakenya ketika kosong dan empat botol sake tergeletak di sebelah siluman hijau itu. Mungkin ini hanya perasaan Kagome saja atau memang Sesshoumaru kini tengah memandangnya? Bisa saja pria itu memandang kobaran api dan para siluman yang menari mengelilinginya, karena posisi ia duduk berada bersebrangan dengan bangunan utama istana yang dipisahkan halaman. Kagome mencoba menepis prasangkanya.

"Kagome- _chan_ , _gomen_. Sepertinya aku harus meninggalkanmu karena si kembar mengajakku untuk tidur," suara Sango yang setengah mengantuk mengalihkan perhatian Kagome, _miko_ cantik itu segera mengangguk dan ikut berdiri.

"Aku akan membantumu."

"Tidak, tidak perlu. Hikaru dan Hikari masih bisa berjalan sendiri, kau akan menginap atau pulang?" Sango menggandeng tangan Hikaru sedangkan satu tangannya yang lainia gunakan untuk membopong Kirara. Hikari mengucek mata kanannya sambil menguap, satu tangannya menarik _yukata_ Sango.

"Aku akan pulang, besok masih ada beberapa hal yang harus kuurus," Kagome beralasan. Tatapan matanya meyakinkan hingga Sango yang awalnya ragu kini berubah percaya. Ibu dari tiga anak itu menarik tangan Hikaru yang digandengnya menuju kamar tamu yang telah disediakan untuk pihak mempelai pria setelah mengatakan 'Hati-hati dan sampai jumpat' pada sahabatnya.

Kagome segera melangkah keluar istana, malam semakin larut dan ia berusaha mengayun langkah secepat yang ia bisa. Di depan pintu gerbang, ia bertemu dengan Kouga, Ayame dan kedua putranya juga para pengikutnya yang juga hendak pulang.

"Yo, Kagome. Kau tak menginap?" Kouga menyapanya dengan nada riang dan pipi kemerahan karena mabuk. Ayame di belakangnya berubah awas lalu menyerahkan putra dalam gendongannya kepada Hakkaku.

"Emmh," ia menggeleng sebagai jawaban sebelum melanjutkan, "terima kasih sudah mau datang ke pesta." Kagome menunduk berusaha untuk tak menarik perhatian Ayame lebih jauh karena istri Kouga itu sepertinya memandangnya dengan waspada, seolah Kagome akan menggoda Kouga kemudian membawanya lari.

"Kouga- _kun_ anak-anak sepertinya sudah lelah," Ibu dari dua anak itu berucap sambil menarik lengan Kouga yang dibalas angukan dari suaminya.

Kagome melempar senyum ramah pada mereka dan lambaian ringan yang juga dibalas oleh Kouga dan Ginta, Hakkaku hanya tersenyum karena kedua tangannya sedang menggendong salah satu putra pemimpinnya. Alfa dari rombongan siluman itu masih ramah seperti dulu dan Ayame masih saja menyimpan kecemburuan padanya yang membuat _miko_ itu tak enak hati bila berbicara dengan Kouga.

Tapi, bukankah cemburu tanda cinta?

 _Miko_ cantik itu tersenyum tipis, langkahnya kembali diayunkan menuju tempat tinggalnya. Kedua tangannya mengeratkan _yukata_ yang ia kenakan, meski ini adalah musim semi tetap saja angin malam tak pernah baik untuk kesehatan. Kagome sedikit berlari ketika kedua matanya sudah mampu menangkap objek rumahnya, ia tak mau berlama-lama berada di luar pada tengah malam. Wanita itu membuka pintu setelah mengambil lampu minyak yang diletakkan di dekat sumur lalu menyalakannya, ia letakkan lampu minyak itu di atas meja rendah kemudian segera mengganti pakaiannya. Kagome melepas _obi_ pada _yukata_ -nya sebelum melepas pakaian itu, tubuhnya yang polos berjongkok mengambil _yukata_ tidur di dalam lemari kecil tempat ia menyimpan pakaiannya bersama Rin.

"Apa kau sedang menggoyangkan ekormu pada srigala yang lapar?"

Gerakan tangannya terhenti, ia berjengit kaget atas suara yang tiba-tiba masuk dalam telinganya. _Miko_ itu terpaku ditempatnya, tubuhnya kaku dan Kagome tak berani berbalik untuk memastikan bahwa suara yang ia dengar ini bukan dari pria itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

.

.

.

 **Area Author :**

Jelek? Jelas. Lama update? Pasti. Deskripsinya bingungin? Iya. Alur lambat? Benar. Gak seru? Yes. Payah? Yups. Yakin masih mau baca lanjutannya? Coba pikir ulang xD

Tumpahin semua unek-unek kalian di kolom review yah, supaya saya tahu pendapat kalian tentang gaya penulisan saya yang amburegeul ini. Makin ke bawa deskrip ancur yah kayaknya. :'(

 **Area Balasan Review untuk yang gak login/belum punya akun :**

 **Nur** : iyah sayang ini udah dilanjut yah terima kasih untuk Review-nya maaf yah lama update.

 **Myuu** : Iyah sayang udah dilanjut kok ini, makasih yah review-nya .

 **Ddafmipa97** : Yosh lanjut dong, masak enggak? XD makasih untuk review-nya.

 **Vryheid** : Yups, ini next nya … maaf yah mengecewakan XD terima kasih untuk review-nya.

 **Amuto** : Makasih untuk review-nya iya nih pair ini sepi banget yak .. hiks :'( .

 **Guest** : Lanjut dong terima kasih untuk reviewnya.

 **Shyna** : Kenapa TBC? Idenya mentok situ kayaknya makanya saya TBC-in hehe #digaplok XD makasih untuk review-nya yah. Makasih juga udah mampir.

 **Guest** : lanjutkan dong pasti XD terima kasih untuk review nya.

 **P.S** : Tolong jangan panggil saya "Thor" yah … kan di sebelah judul fict ini ada penname saya :'(


End file.
